Forever
by Sweetgrl8403
Summary: Erik holds Christine to her promise to marry him while Christine hates Erik and longs to be with Raoul. Will Christine eventually fall in love with Erik? EC based on ALW and Leroux. Please read and review!
1. The Promise

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my 2nd fanfic. My first one is "Only Time Will Tell" and it is totally different than this story. To give a little background on this story, it is a mixture of ALW and Leroux. The characters' personalities are those of Leroux, but they look the way ALW has them. Erik is not a nice person and makes Christine keep her promise to him to be with him forever. If you haven't read the original novel, then you will think Erik is quite out of character, but trust me he isn't! I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review when finished reading each chapter!**

Chapter 1-The Promise

Christine watched as Raoul left Erik's house. She wanted to run after him and leave Erik, but Erik held her tight around her waist. The tears in Christine's eyes wouldn't stop flowing for she wanted nothing more than to be leaving with Raoul. Before Raoul left completely, he turned around and looked at Erik with a cold, impassive stare.

"You think that the rest of your days will be spent with Christine, you can count on the fact that you will be seeing me again, and you don't have much longer to live with my Christine!"

"I don't think so Monsieur, this is the last time you will see Christine or me!" Erik boomed while Raoul quickened his pace leaving the little house on the lake. Erik kept his strong grasp on Christine who was struggling to be free.

"My dear, I am sure that your little friend has already left the cellar, but let's make sure." Erik said with a sarcastic smirk pulling Christine toward the door where they could look out amongst the lake. Erik looked around and saw no one, the boat was gone meaning that Raoul had taken it and was away from the house. Erik looked down at Christine and began dragging her back into the house. He shut the door and released her. Christine who had been struggling against him stumbled when he let go of her and nearly fell at his feet. She began to sob.

"Stop crying. Christine, look around and get used to this and me, for this is your life. You really should stop crying for this is it for you and you are making me angry!" Erik shouted. This is only caused Christine to cry even harder.

"I hate you! I really hate you!" Christine screamed at him pounding her tiny fists into his strong chest. Erik watched as Christine threw her little tantrum.

"You want to act like a child? Then you shall be treated like one!" Erik yelled grabbing her and dragging her to the Louis-Philippe room. He opened the door and threw her in. Christine fell onto the floor and looked up at him.

"You are to remain in here until you can act sane enough to love your _husband_." With that, Erik slammed the door shut and locked it. Christine laid her entire body onto the floor and screamed. She hated Erik, she didn't want to be his prisoner and she felt she had done nothing to deserve this life. She began to stop screaming and her cries turned into little sobs. Better thoughts entered her mind; _Raoul was coming back for her!_ She didn't know how long it would take for him to return to her, but he promised that he would come back for her. She sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She stood up and walked over to the bed. She laid down on it and began thinking about what she would do until Raoul returned to her. She must no longer cry in front of Erik, for he would lock her up into her room again and yell at her. She didn't understand him. How was she supposed to love him when he was nothing but mean to her? Tears began to spill out her eyes once more and she began to grow tired. Without bothering to take off her dress, she extinguished the gas lamp on the nightstand and climbed under the blankets crying herself to sleep.

Erik sat in the main room of his house staring into a blazing fire. He was drinking dark red wine and thinking about Christine. He decided that he would move her in the next week somewhere from here so the Vicomte would not be able to find her.

He couldn't bear to listen to her screams and sobs for the Vicomte anymore, so he sat in the farthest corner of the house, away from her room. He couldn't hear a single sound anymore except the sound of the crackling wood in the fireplace and he decided he would go check on Christine. He stopped at her door and pressed his ear against it, he heard nothing. He quickly pulled keys out of his pocket, found the right one and unlocked the door. He stepped into the dark room and whispered,

"Christine?" He heard no answer but didn't worry for he knew there was no possible way for her to escape. He made his way over to the bed and saw Christine sleeping. He hesitantly placed his hand on her face and felt the moisture beneath her eyes.

"One day, I will make you happy." He whispered caressing her cheek. He got up and looked back at her once more before he closed the door to her room. He walked back through the main room and into the kitchen where he put his wine glass in the sink. He then turned toward his room to go to sleep in his coffin.

Christine woke up in darkness wondering where she was until she reminded herself that the nightmare of the night before was reality. She decided that she would make the best of her situation until the dream came true of Raoul returning to rescue her. She got out of bed staring down at her dress. She felt uncomfortable and stiff from sleeping a whole night in all of her undergarments and dress. She made her way to the bathroom and bathed herself. Feeling greatly refreshed, she put on new undergarments and a new dress, provided by Erik. She tied her wet, brown hair back and slowly made her way out of the room. Erik stood in the kitchen preparing a plate of breakfast for Christine. He turned around to see her standing in the doorway. He thought she looked so beautiful standing in the doorway of his kitchen in a dress that he bought for her with her hair tied up with a few strands that managed to escape. He turned back to the food he was preparing and said,

"You need to eat, so I have prepared some breakfast for you. I thought that while you eat, we can discuss our future plans." He finished preparing her plate and sat it down on the table. Christine hungrily walked over to the table, sat down in front of the plate and began eating. Erik poured her a cup of tea and brought it over to the table. Christine had been curious to what future plans he had in mind ever since he mentioned talking about them.

"What are you thinking?" Erik asked reading her mind.

"I was just wondering what it was you wanted to discuss." Christine replied quietly.

"Well, I want to know when you want to be officially married. I also want to tell you that we are to leave this place tomorrow, _forever_." Erik said. Christine panicked at his words. Forever? How would Raoul ever find her and rescue her from this hellish life she was to live? Christine lowered her head and continued eating in order to fight back her tears, but Erik already noticed her behavior.

"I know you don't want to be with me, but I gave you a choice and you consented to be my bride. That decision was totally yours. I told you before that your fear will turn to love and you'll learn to love Erik, the man who loves you and will love you forever!" Christine continued to sit in silence instead of running away. After two minutes of silence, Christine finally found the courage to ask,

"When are we to move?"

"Tomorrow morning." Erik replied. Christine jumped up from the table sobbing and ran into her room. Erik hated hearing her cry and jumped at the sound of her slamming door.

Christine flung herself on the bed and buried her face in her pillows. She punched the bed and cried loud enough not to hear Erik enter the room. He walked to the bed and sat at the edge waiting for her to finish. She felt him sit on the bed and quickly calmed herself down to quiet sobs.

"Christine, I love you. You know that, I would do anything in this world for you. I am taking you away from here so you can make the change of leaving your lover behind easily instead of filling your head with thoughts that he is coming back for you. He is not coming back; I can assure you of that. But making you move away from here will help your transition a lot." Christine's faced showed panic.

"You killed him, didn't you?" She screamed.

"No, I didn't kill him, I haven't touched him. It's just that there is no way for him to get back here to rescue you." Christine began to cry again. Erik pulled her closer to him and into an embrace. She cried into his chest.

"I hate you, I really do!" She cried.

"You will love me in time." He said holding her tighter.

"I don't think I ever will." She cried into his chest. She continued to cry and then pushed him away. Erik rose from the bed and walked toward the door,

"You have until tonight to get everything packed that you want to take with you." He walked out the door, closed it and locked it. Christine heard the key locking the door and sat staring at the chest of drawers and the closet. She sat thinking about what was to happen with her unfortunate future. She figured she was destined to live out a horrible life with a monstrous man and figured she had one last ounce of hope, to secretly write Raoul when she arrived at her new house and send for him. That was the best she could do. She felt a little better and began pulling out clothes that she wanted to take with her.

Christine spent the entire day and evening in her room not coming out at all even when Erik asked her if she wanted to eat. Erik figured that it was her loss and continued packing up a few of his belongings. There was not much that he wanted to take, just the clothes, his music, his masks and the things he kept that were his mother's old belongings. At 11, Erik went to Christine's door and unlocked it. He looked into the well lit room and noticed that the bathroom door was closed. She was in there, he decided not to disturb her and cause anymore friction than what was already there. He looked at her bed and saw a suitcase open with dresses overflowing in it. Erik smiled to himself. Christine had packed and was ready to leave. His mind was overjoyed, they would finally be leaving this wretched place and move somewhere else where no one knew them and they could start a new life together. Erik quietly left the room and locked the door behind him to ensure that Christine would try not to escape tonight.


	2. Beginning of a New Life

**A/N:Thank you for the one review I received, I wanted to keep Erik a villain for a little while because in the original novel, he is a villain and has no idea what love is all about. Keep reading and please, please, please, REVIEW! Thanks!**

Chapter 2- Beginning of a New Life

Erik woke in the early hours of the morning and quietly went to Christine's room. He listened at the door and heard nothing. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and saw Christine sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Christine." He whispered walking over to her sleeping form. He gently touched her and she stirred.

"Christine, wake up. It's time to leave." Christine opened her eyes to see Erik hovering over top of her. When he saw her eyes open, he looked over at the nightstand and lit the oil lamp sitting on it. Christine groaned and sat up in bed.

"Wake up, you have exactly a half an hour to be ready to leave." Erik said going over to the dresser and winding up her clock. He then left the room and locked the door behind him. Christine jumped up and ran to the door slamming her fists on it.

"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Erik heard this outburst and wanted to cry for making his angel so angry at him. He wished he could be like the Vicomte and have her swooning over him. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside and went to the Rue Scribe entrance where he hailed a cab. He put his suitcases in it and finally that half hour was over and Erik let Christine come out of her room. He took her suitcase and extinguished all the lights.

"Take one look around my dear, for this is the last time you will be seeing Erik's little house." Erik said putting on his hat and cloak. He grabbed Christine's wrist while she looked around at the dark house and pulled her towards the boat. Erik threw her suitcase into the boat and helped her get in it. He took the pole and began making his way across the lake to the cavern leading up to the Rue Scribe. They made their way through the cavern and through the gate leading to outside. It was still dark and the rain was pouring down. Christine pulled up the hood of her cloak as she waited for Erik and the driver to get the last suitcase in. The driver helped her and Erik in and they were quickly off on their journey of a new together. As the carriage moved through the quiet streets of Paris, Christine looked out the window while Erik sat next to her. She didn't want to look at him or speak to him. She began to think of Raoul and how if she was with him right now, she would be asleep at his estate and knew that she would wake up happy forever. Thoughts of Raoul made her begin to cry. She silently let the tears fall and began to wipe them away.

Erik looked over at her and noted that she was crying, _again!_ He didn't understand why she couldn't get over the fact that Christine was never going to see that boy again. He put his hand on her hair and began twisting it in his fingers.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Christine, but this is the only way." Erik said quietly.

"The only way for what?" She asked.

"The only way for you to learn to love me." Erik responded.

"I don't want to love you and I never will! When will you understand that? You are a monster in my eyes! You have taken me away from my one true love for your own selfish purposes."

"What do you want from me Christine? What do I have to do for you? I'm sorry I am not as good looking as your precious Vicomte."

"Oh Erik, you always try to blame everything on the way you look, well with me it's not what you look like, but the monster that you are!" Christine's words stung him, but he remained collected. The sat silently staring at one another for a minute before Christine broke the silence.

"Erik, I just want a husband who will treat me with love and respect and not keep me as a prisoner."

"I don't want you to leave me like you wanted to. I don't want to be lonely anymore, you are the only one I love and soon you will see that I am the only one that you love." Erik said close to tears. He quickly turned his head so she couldn't see the tears that were forming under his mask. Christine felt a bit of sympathy for him and decided to be nice to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. He looked at her and then put his head down looking at his feet.

"Erik, I won't leave you now that we are leaving Paris. I will stay with you and marry you." Christine said quietly wishing that she had said that to Raoul. Erik showed a faint happiness on his face and pulled her close to him hugging her. Christine hugged him back and quickly pushed him away. She leaned back into the seat with a sigh and looked out at the rain on the window. _This is my life forever now._ She thought to herself.

An hour later the carriage pulled up to the train station. The driver helped the couple get out and helped Erik carry the suitcases over to the building. Erik paid and tipped the driver and walked with Christine toward a bench. Erik put the suitcases down and ordered Christine,

"Stay here while I get tickets for us." Christine sat down and watched Erik make his way up to the ticket booth. She watched as he pulled his hat down and the collar of his cloak up to conceal his face as much as possible. She watched as he moved his body and pulled out the large wad of bills and handed some to the man behind the counter. _He did look somewhat handsome when he wasn't acting like a monster. He had a graceful way about him yet he is strong enough to protect me_. Christine thought to herself. Maybe she could learn to love him after all, if he continued to treat her as a human and not a prisoner.

"I need two uppers on the next train going to Nice." Erik said quietly. The man looked at him funny because he had his face concealed. The man looked down at his book and replied,

"I'm sorry Monsieur, I only have one upper for a couple."

"There is nothing else left?" Erik asked. The man looked again flipping the pages and shook his head.

"That's all I have." Erik took decided this would have to do. He took his tickets, thanked the man and made his way over to Christine who was waiting for him patiently.

Erik sat down beside her.

"We have one hour until our train comes." Christine nodded and continued to look ahead and not at him. She wanted to know where they were going, but was afraid to ask him anything.

"If you want to know where we are going, I am not going to tell you until later." Erik said with a smirk. Christine always wondered how he read her mind and asked,

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" She asked with an amazed smile.

"I know everything."

"That's impossible! No one knows everything." She smiled again at him.

"I do. You'll be quite surprised at how much the man you will marry knows." Erik said smiling faintly back at her. Christine's smile faded and she continued to stare at him.

"When are we to be married, Erik?" She asked quietly.

"I have decided to leave that decision up to you. I want to give you more freedom than I have been able to give you. That is why we are moving so that you can have all the freedom you want and we can live out the rest of our days in peace and happiness."

"I will decide when we move in a new house." Christine replied quietly. Erik seemed content with that, even though he really would have loved to be married to her as soon as possible.

"I must tell you, there was only one upper left on the train. It is a double compartment, but I have decided that you can sleep in there and I can sleep in our seats." Erik told her. Christine nodded her head and said nothing about it.

An hour passed and the train arrived loading the passengers. Erik helped Christine into the train and they made their way to their compartment. Erik lifted their suitcases onto the bed and closed the curtain. Erik and Christine spent the day dining together and reading. Christine mostly stared out the window wishing she were somewhere else. Finally it was evening and Christine made her way to the compartment.

"Goodnight Christine." Erik said as she got up from her seat. She felt guilty about taking a double all to herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in it?" She asked for the hundredth time that day.

"I told you before; I will be fine out here." He replied.

"Go to sleep." He told her and she left. Erik reclined the best that he could in his seat and closed his eyes.

Christine climbed into the bed and closed the curtains. She laid down and pulled the covers over top of her. She tried to go to sleep but kept thinking of how uncomfortable Erik must be in that seat. She looked around at the bed and saw that there were 4 pillows on it. She had an idea and quickly put on a robe and slippers and jumped out of the bed. She made her way to the maid's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" An older woman answered the door.

"Excuse me, could I have two more pillows please? There were only two on our bed and my husband needs two more." Christine lied. The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed two more pillows handing them to Christine.

"Thank you." Christine replied and went back to her compartment. She threw the pillows in and went to where Erik was sleeping. Erik had his eyes closed but was not asleep.

"Erik?" Christine whispered so not to wake any other passengers.

"Yes?" He asked opening his eyes.

"I have an idea where you can sleep in the compartment with me."

"No Christine, really I'll be fine out here."

"Nonsense! Now get up and come with me." Erik sat for a moment and finally obeyed thinking that Christine didn't like him anyway so her idea wouldn't be that immoral. They arrived at the compartment where Christine told him to get in the bed. Erik climbed in and laid against the wall. Christine arranged the two extra pillows on his side and then climbed in next to the pillows that separated her and Erik. Christine felt a lot less guilty and easily fell asleep listening to the train on the tracks. Erik had a little more trouble sleeping. He lay awake thinking of the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. _Maybe she will start to love me, for she has allowed me to sleep in her bed._ Erik finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Erik and Christine were eating in the dining car when the announcement was made that they would be arriving in one hour. They quickly finished their breakfast idly chatting in civil conversation that two friends would share. Erik enjoyed this because Christine no longer acted as if she hated him.

The train finally stopped in Nice and the couple got out. Erik led her to a carriage and helped her get in. He put the suitcases in the back and told the driver the address to his new house. He had picked this house out three months ago and decided whether Christine was with him or not, this would be his new home.

They rode in the carriage for an hour until they were out of the city and along the ocean. The carriage finally pulled up to a large house on the ocean. Christine's eyes grew wide and Erik said,

"I know that it's not the same house or the same city, but I thought that you would enjoy a house on the sea to remind you of the wonderful times you had with your beloved father. Christine smiled through her happy tears. This was somewhat a dream come true.


	3. Trying to Change

**A/N: I think it is very interesting that I am on 4 people's alert list with this story already and I only have two reviews. Please, please, please review! It will only help make this story better! Thanks!**

Chapter 3-Trying to Change

Christine sat in the carriage after it had been stopped for some time.

"Christine? What are you thinking? Are you happy with this home?" Erik asked concerned because Christine was crying again.

"Oh…" was all that Christine responded with. She slowly made her way out of the carriage and remained staring at the house. It wasn't the same house indeed, but it did have some of the same features. Christine finally started walking slowly toward the house while Erik followed struggling with all of the bags. They made their way up to the white two story house and Erik stopped on the front porch in front of the door. He decided upon a key and unlocked the front door allowing Christine to enter. She looked around at the well furnished house. In the foyer was a grand staircase with a giant chandelier hanging. Christine squealed and acted like a child doing circles in the room. Erik enjoyed watching her smile and spin. She finally stopped and looked at his serious look. She stopped smiling and asked,

"What's that face all about?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I would never forget this moment for as long as I live." She smiled and came towards him pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. She then pushed away and ran upstairs with Erik right on her heels.

"I have decorated a bedroom for you." Erik said running in front of her. He stopped in front of a door and Christine noticed on the doorknob there was a keyhole.

"No! NO!" She screamed running away from him. Erik stood there confused and quickly began running after her. When she was halfway down the stairs he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? You were fine until now!" He screamed in her face. Christine closed her eyes and could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I saw the hole for the key…" she began sobbing,

"You are going to lock me up again, aren't you?" She asked crying harder. Erik looked confused. He never noticed any keyhole in that door. If there was one, he didn't have a key for it. But this angered him that she would suspect only the worst from him.

"There is no key for that door if there is a keyhole! So I wouldn't be able to lock you in there even if I wanted to!" Erik shouted again.

"I-don't-believe-you." Christine sobbed. This angered Erik even more. He quickly grabbed her by her forearm and began dragging her up the stairs with her feet stumbling on each stair. He dragged her down the hall back to the same door and saw that there was no keyhole.

"Look Christine, look!" He shouted pointing at the doorknob.

"You are imagining things that aren't there!" Christine stopped sobbing for one second to look at the doorknob and realize that there was nothing on it. She stopped crying and looked up at him. He opened the door and threw her in the room with her falling on the floor. She sat up and looked around. The room was beautiful. There was a large four poster bed with a matching dresser and nightstand. Every surface was covered in vases of flowers. It looked like a florist shop. Christine looked at the back wall and saw nothing but windows. In the middle of the windows were white French doors leading onto a balcony overlooking the ocean. Christine was amazed at how beautiful the room was and looked up at Erik who was frowning down at her.

"Why the hell would I lock you in here when you can climb off that balcony? Honestly you women act so stupid sometimes!" He said walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. She stared at the door and slowly stood up. She quietly walked over to the doors and walked outside on the balcony. On it were two little chairs and a little tea table. She sunk into one of the chairs and stared out at the roaring sea. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the sea remembering her childhood.

She remembered when she was on the beach and her red scarf blew off her body. She screamed out and reached her arms toward the sea where he scarf had settled on the water.

"It's all right; I'll go fetch your scarf out of the sea!" She heard the voice and looked out to see a little boy with blondish hair swimming in the sea rescuing her scarf. When the little boy returned with her scarf, Christine laughed at the little boy who was soaked all the way through and kissed his cheek. He was none other than Raoul.

Christine opened her eyes to erase the memory and stared out at the ocean. She quietly began talking to her father,

"Father, is this my fate forever? I am so unhappy and I wish that you were here to tell me what to do and hold me. I know that I should be brave and try to be strong. I know that I should make the best of everything, but I hate it here!" She began to cry again and the tears were coming down as fast as she could wipe them away.

Erik quietly walked into the room and stood behind the door listening to what Christine had said. He felt so terrible for what he had done. He wished that she would be saying good things to her father, but she truly hated being with him and he was the cause for her misery. He wanted nothing more to be loved by her and yet he kept fouling it up. Every time they began to get along, he would push her away. He couldn't take hearing her cry anymore and he quietly left the room as quietly as he came in leaving her suitcase behind.

Christine sat outside thinking until the sun began to set. She began to shiver as the night air came in off the ocean and decided to go inside. She closed the door behind her and lit some lamps that were placed around the room. She saw her suitcase sitting by the door and decided that now would be a good time to unpack some of her things. She began hanging her dresses in the closet and putting her undergarments in the dresser. During this unpacking she heard a soft knock on the door. Christine really didn't want anything to do with Erik right now but told him to come in anyway.

She turned her back toward the door so as not to look at him. Erik stepped in carrying a tray of food.

"I thought you might like to eat." He said softly. Christine turned around to look at him. His white mask was gleaming in the light and he walked over to the dresser where she was standing and sat the tray down. She looked at the tray and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know how to love you. I want you so badly and yet I am pushing you away even farther. I'm so sorry, my lovely, beautiful Christine." Erik said now with tears in his eyes. He turned away from her, taking off his mask to wipe away his tears. He put it back on and turned back to her who continued to stare at him.

"I want to make you happy and I am willing to try to change myself to make you happy with me." Erik said with a little hiccup. Christine continued to stare at him until he finally left the room without saying anything, leaving the door open behind him.

_Christine was standing in the grass, helpless while watching the two men. Raoul_ _pulled a pistol out of his jacket and pointed it at Erik. Erik stood there laughing at him until Christine heard the gun fire. She screamed and looked at Erik who was clutching his chest as he fell to his knees. She ran to him and watched as the blood oozed between his fingers and staining his white shirt. She held onto him and looked back at Raoul who was smiling. _

Christine sat straight up in bed sweating. She looked around the dark room and realized it was only a dream. She pushed off the covers and stood up walking over to the doors leading to the balcony. Feeling extremely hot, she opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She stepped out to the railing and noticed a small lantern almost directly beneath her. She looked out at the sea and could see a small head popping in and out of the waves in the moonlight. It was Erik. She couldn't see him swimming and immediately ran out of her room and down the stairs out the back door.

"Erik! Erik!" She screamed running over to where the lantern was. She stepped on a pile of clothes and saw his white mask lying in the sand. She calmed down knowing that he had intentionally gone swimming. She sat down in the sand by the lantern and watched his head bob up and down in the waves. She squinted her eyes to see the little head coming toward the shore.

Erik heard Christine's voice yelling for him and looked back toward the house. He saw her run toward the lantern and immediately began swimming back. The first time he heard her voice, he thought he imagined it for she wouldn't worry about him. But when he heard it a second time and looked back to see her, his heart skipped a beat. He wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get back to her.

Christine watched as he swam up to the shore and sat down in the water.

"Turn around!" He demanded at her. She immediately turned around to leave him some dignity. She listened as his footsteps made their way to where she sat and she could hear him drying off and putting on his clothes.

"You can turn around now." He said quieter. Christine turned around to face the ocean and Erik sat down beside her adjusting his mask. Christine grabbed it from his hands causing a little anger to rise up into him.

"What are you doing?" He said almost shouting.

"I can't see you, be comfortable." She replied placing on her other side. Erik decided that he wouldn't lose his temper. He shouldn't care; she had already seen his ugliness.

"Why did you come out here? I heard you yelling my name." Erik said breaking the silence. Christine thought hard for a moment trying to think of what to tell him. Should she tell him about her dream or should she make something up.

"I know you had a bad dream, I could feel it when I was swimming. I know that I died in your dream and you were worried about me." Erik finally said staring fixedly out at the sea. Christine stared at him amazed at how he read her mind all the time. It was something that she wished she could do to him, for then he wouldn't be so mysterious.

"Erik, even though I say I hate you, I do care about you. Even though I think I hate you, I do care about you." Christine said softly. Those were the most beautiful words Erik ever heard, _someone cared about him._ Erik was so inexperienced at showing affection and quietly asked,

"Christine do you mind if I hold your hand, for you just lit up my life." Christine smiled slightly and nodded in the small light of the lantern. Erik barely touched her hand and didn't have a firm grasp on it, but that was enough contact for him and he could stay that way forever.


	4. A Letter and Marriage

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely, lovely reviews! This story sure has taken off in a good direction. Now I know that my sentenced were quite short and clipped, I thought that when I was writing these past chapters, but they were all written at 2:00AM and I was too tired to care. So I appreciate all the reviews and I will think more about the writing tips the readers gave. Do not forget that when you are finished reading this chapter….REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Now on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 4-A Letter and Marriage

Christine woke up to the sunlight shining bright through the sheer curtains of her balcony doors. She rubbed her eyes and snuggled back under the covers for a little more sleeping time. Before closing her eyes again, she looked on her nightstand to see that the little clock read, 11:22.

_Oh my! _She thought jumping out of bed quickly. How could she sleep that long? Erik and Christine sat on the beach until the wee hours of the morning, but she had never slept that late in her entire life. She was afraid that Erik would be angry for her sleeping so late and she would soon hear his lecture on how one misses half the day if they sleep late. She hurriedly put on all of her clothes and did a quick glance in the mirror at her unmanageable curly mane. As quickly as she could, she pulled a brush through it and calmed it down the best that she could. When finished, she glanced back at the clock. _11:47! I better get downstairs!_ She quickly made her bed and ran out the door down the stairs and stopped when she heard Erik talking to someone.

"I will pay you 5,000 francs a week. That should be a more than considerable amount considering that you will be living under my roof and eating my food." Christine heard Erik say. She stepped down one more step to hear more.

"Yes, Monsieur." Christine heard a woman say quietly. There was silence in downstairs and Christine stepped down another step to hear more when she stepped on a weak floorboard and the floor creaked. Erik looked up from the piece of paper he held in his hand and stood up from his chair.

"Christine, my dear, why don't you come down here?" He yelled sweetly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Christine blushed at the thought of eavesdropping and being caught. She quietly made her way down the rest of the stairs and walked into the front room seeing Erik standing by his chair with a piece of paper in his hand and a young blonde girl sitting on the sofa.

"Christine, this is our new maid, Madeleine. Madeleine, this is my fiancée Christine." Christine wanted to throw up hearing those words but smiled sweetly at the young girl.

"Well, Christine here will show you to your room." Erik said as an order. Christine looked questioningly at him and he answered,

"The room across the hall from yours." She instantly obeyed taking Madeleine upstairs and into the room across from Christine's. Christine opened the door allowing Madeleine to go in and followed closing the door behind her.

"Madeleine, do you know what you have gotten yourself into?" Christine asked urgently. Madeleine turned around and stared at her.

"He told me that I shall never see what's beneath his mask and if I do see and I tell anyone about it, then I shall be murdered." Madeleine answered quietly.

"And you weren't scared? Why didn't you just turn and run at that instant?" Christine asked wildly.

"I need this job so bad and it can't be that bad not saying anything to anyone. It's not like I have many friends anyhow." Madeleine answered wondering why this young woman who she barely knew was asking all these questions.

"This might sound strange, but…" Christine started to say, but Madeleine cut her off.

"This whole conversation is strange." Christine sighed and began again.

"Can you tell me what the address is here? Erik is making me marry him against my will and I want to escape." Christine said quietly to make sure that Erik couldn't hear anything if he was listening. Madeleine stared at her for a moment. This woman really must be crazy not knowing the address of her own house. Madeleine quickly got a hold of herself and turned to her suitcase. Reaching in the front pocket, she pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Christine.

"This is the newspaper ad I found with the address on it." Christine looked at it over and over memorizing it and handed it back to Madeleine.

"No, you keep it. You need it more than I do." Christine kept the paper, smiled at her and left her to unpack. When she stepped out in the hallway, she looked around carefully to make sure that Erik was not around. Seeing nothing, she walked into her bedroom and shoved the piece of paper beneath her mattress and box spring. Satisfied with her hiding place and making sure the paper could not be seen, she left the room and made her way downstairs.

Erik was standing in the study drinking a glass of brandy and flipping through a large book. Christine quietly knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello my dear, it seems that you woke up rather late today. You know, when one wakes up that late, half of the day is gone already and you are too late to do anything for the rest of the day." Christine half listened to him already knowing that the statement was bound to make its way out of his mouth at any moment.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late, but I never thought that I would sleep that late. But we were up so late last night."

"Yes, I know, that's why I allowed you to sleep as late as you desired this morning. Erik is going to change for you Christine. I just need a little bit of your time and patience. When I change, you will love me forever and never dream of going back to that stupid boy." Christine hated it when he called Raoul that, for Raoul was not a stupid boy; he was a wonderful man in her eyes. But she decided to keep quiet to avoid a nasty argument. Erik threw the book he was looking through on a large desk and sunk into a nearby armchair.

"Come and sit by me." He said softly. Christine obeyed and sat down on the arm of his chair. Erik began twist at her unkempt hair and asked,

"Christine, when are you going to marry me? Have you even thought about it?" Christine remained quiet for a moment. She did not want to marry him before her letter was received by Raoul.

"I haven't thought about. We just moved in yesterday and I have been thinking too hard on that and not anything else. I am still trying to become adjusted to living here and away from everyone I know." Christine replied.

"I'm apologize for I know I am rushing you." Erik said. Christine looked into his dark eyes and said,

"I will let you know as soon as I am ready. It won't be that long Erik, but the thing is, I don't even know your last name."

"I don't have one." He replied quietly.

"Surely you must. Everyone has a last name."

"I already told you that I don't!" Erik said feeling anger rising up into his throat. Christine got up from her chair suddenly when an idea popped into her head about why she couldn't marry Erik.

"I can't marry someone who doesn't have a last name. For me and someday our children will need a last name." She said and walked out of the room. She headed to the kitchen to make a pot of tea happy with her reason as to why she couldn't marry Erik. Surely they could use her last name, but she knew that it was improper and the wrong way to be married.

Erik remained sitting in the chair not having the slightest clue as to what he was going to do. The earliest thing he remembers of his childhood is of his mother forcing him to wear a mask so she wouldn't have to see his face. He doesn't remember his father being around too much and he ran away from home not knowing his last name or family decent. He thought for a little while thinking on what to do, he finally figured that he would just have to make up a name and claim it for his own. He didn't know for sure, but he thought that was how he acquired his first name as well. Erik rose out of his chair and made his way to the music room where he sat at the new piano playing through Beethoven't Pathetique Sonata.

Christine heard Erik playing and decided that as long as she could hear him playing she could acquire some stationary and a pen. She quietly went into his study and rummaged through his desk drawers still listening for the piano. She opened the second to last drawer on the left side and saw some paper and envelopes. Underneath the paper lie extra wax and a seal which Christine quickly picked up.

Erik finished playing the piano and stood up. If Christine couldn't make a decision about their marriage, he would for her. He left the house and walked with his face secluded by his hat and him walking with it practically under his cloak, he made his way to the nearest church.

Raoul led the police on his horse to the Rue Scribe entrance and ordered them to break down the gate. After 10 men tried they were not able to break the gate down, but were able to push it enough where there was an opening just far enough for 6 of them to squeeze through. Raoul was in front of the pack and led them down to the underground house on the lake. When he saw the boat bobbing on the opposite side of the lake his heart sank. Either they weren't there or Erik never retrieved it from the night Raoul left.

"Come." Raoul said getting into the boat. One other policeman got in while the others waded across the lake. When all 7 reached the front door of the house, they heard the alarm Erik had set up ring inside the house. No one answered. Raoul banged on the door and shouted Christine's name and received no response. He began to panic. Where were they? The police finally heaved themselves against the door breaking it down and ran into the house. It was completely empty and dark. Raoul looked around screaming Christine's name over and over again. There was no answer. _Erik has taken her that ugly beast has taken my beautiful Christine!_ _I will search until I find her!_ Raoul thought after the one policeman told him to give up for there was no one in the house.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, for there was really a man who lived down here. He wore a mask and he kidnapped my fiancée. We have to search all of Paris for them." The policeman looked at him as though he had gone mad leading them to an abandoned house in the fifth cellar of the opera house.

Christine sat on the balcony looking out over the ocean when she began to write her letter to Raoul.

_My dearest Raoul,_

_I am all right, but Erik has decided that we should live elsewhere instead of Paris. He said that if I left Paris it would be easier for me to forget about you. But I will never forget about you and what you said the night Erik took me. You promised that you would come back and rescue me. So I am writing to you to let you know where I am. Erik has not told me our address, I had to secretly go through the maid to find out where I live! I don't understand this man! He says he loves me and acts like he does for one moment and then suddenly goes into bursts of outrage the next. I can only keep quiet and say what he wants to hear to avoid any arguments or outbursts. He has asked me twice already when we are to get married, but I am waiting for you to receive this letter and rescue me. My new address is 223 Rue de L'Ocean Nice, France. Yes, he has moved as far away from you in France as possible. Our house is a large two story at the end of the street overlooking the sea. I beg you, when you come do not allow any violence for I don't think I can bear one more bit of violence in my life. One more thing, do not reply to this letter for Erik is very controlling and will see it. I will be punished badly and you would be at the risk of being killed. However, when you do receive this letter, leave right away to come if you want us to be together. I will pray everyday for your safety until we are united once more. I love you and I will continue to love you everyday for the rest of my life._

_Your one and only,_

_Christine_

Christine reread over her letter and began to cry. She wanted nothing more than to be happy with Raoul. She cared about Erik, but not the way she did about Raoul and she wanted nothing more than to see him again. She folded the letter, put in the envelope and sealed it with hot wax. She waited for the wax to dry, took one last look at it and shoved it back to her little hiding spot along with the address. Hearing a knock at the door she shot up from the bed and breathlessly said,

"Come in." Madeleine opened the door and said,

"Dinner is served."

"Madeleine, before you go back downstairs…" Christine started to say walking over to the door and closing it. She walked back over to the bed and pulled the letter out from beneath the mattress and handed it to Madeleine.

"Will you mail this for me on the morning coach? If Erik finds out this was sent he will surely punish me, so I need you to do this for me." Christine said handing the letter to Madeleine. Madeleine just looked at her wondering why Christine was confiding in someone she barely knew.

"I know you are wondering why I am talking to you so secretly considering I just met you. It's just that, I have no one to help me and I know it's a lot to ask on your first day here, but I desperately need your help. Please don't say anything about this letter." Christine's eyes were pleading and Madeleine still wondered about the girl, but she took the letter anyways and said,

"It is strange, but since you put it that way, I will help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you." Christine replied. Madeleine smiled at her and left the room securing the letter in her dress pocket.

Christine looked at herself in the mirror making sure her appearance was the same as it was before and slowly made her way downstairs to the dining room where Erik was waiting for her already sitting at the table. When she entered the room he stood up and pulled out a chair for her across the table and she sat down. Erik walked across the table and sat down in his own chair.

"I have a surprise for you darling." Erik said seductively. Christine who had been staring at the table looked up at him asking with her eyes what the surprise was.

"I went to a local church today, while you were in your room and talked to a priest. I told him my last name, which is Moreau and I told him that we were to be wed in three days." Erik said smiling faintly and then frowning at Christine's expression. It was pure disappointment, for she knew that her letter would never get to Raoul and he would not be able to come before three days. She quickly came up with a little excuse.

"Erik, I don't mean to be rude but I was hoping to pick out the date myself, so I could be more prepared and maybe get a new dress." Erik stared back at her and asked,

"That's the only reason you were putting off the wedding?"

"Well…yes." Christine quickly lied. Erik was too overjoyed to realize that she was lying to him and usually in his right mind he would be able to tell if she was lying or not.

"Well for that my dear, we can put it off for a week. Would that be able to suit you better?" Erik asked sweetly. Christine did a little math in her head and wondered when Raoul would receive the letter and if he would arrive before the wedding day. She figured that he would receive the letter in 3 days and if he left that day he would be here at the latest in five days. That would make it before their wedding.

"Yes, that would be fine." Christine meekly answered.

"Then it is settled then. This time next week, we shall be wed!" Erik announced gleefully. Christine smiled faintly at his excitement but at the same time felt extremely guilty for leading him up to a big betrayal. It was a selfish act, but she wanted nothing more to be happy for once in her life.

That night was spent with Erik playing the piano and Christine listening to the beautiful music that her fiancée played. They didn't speak, only through music until it was midnight and Christine was ready to retire to bed.

"You played beautifully tonight, but unfortunately I am tired and need to go to sleep." Christine said at end of Mozart's Turkish March. Erik rose too and offered to walk her to her room. Christine nodded at his question and they quietly walked upstairs together. They arrived at Christine's bedroom door and she said,

"Well, goodnight Erik and I will see you in the morning."

"Or the afternoon." He kidded about her sleeping so late that morning. Christine smiled and chuckled lightly.

"No, no. In the morning." Erik smiled a small smile and leaned forward kissing her forehead with his deformed lips.

"Goodnight Christine." He said softly.

"Goodnight."


	5. A Moment Too Late

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I hope that my sentences are starting flow better throughout the story; I have been paying extra attention to that. On another note, not to complain, but there are 8 people on my alert list already and I have only received 3 reviews for my last chapter. I really am sick of begging people to review but really, it's only common courtesy. I don't care if the review says,**

"**The story sucks." Or "Great Job" or "Blah!" Or anything….just leave something so I know that it is worth the time to continue this story! Now that my little tangent is over here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5- A Moment Too Late

Madeleine heard a slight tap on the door and answered it quietly for Erik and Christine were still asleep at this early hour in the morning. On the doorstep was a gentleman with a little hat.

"Good Morning, Mademoiselle. Any mail to be sent?" He asked.

"Actually yes, I do." Madeleine answered quietly. She pulled Christine's letter out of her dress pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you Mademoiselle." The man said tipping his hat to her and walking back to the mail coach. Madeleine shut the door and looked around at the quiet house to make sure that Erik wasn't anywhere around. Giving out a sigh of relief she went back to preparing breakfast.

Erik woke an hour later at 7:45. He looked around his drab room compared to Christine's and thought about how after they were married he wouldn't have to sleep in this ugly room. The walls were just plain white with only one window overlooking the side yard and his bed was just a single bed _made for a single person._ He thought. Dismissing the depressing thought, he quickly got out of bed and put on his mask, Persian robe, cap and slippers. **(A/N: for those of you who have seen the musical, this is the little outfit he wears during "Stranger than you dreamt it." I love this outfit, I think it is so cute…now back to the story!)**

He made his way down the back hallway to the back stairs that led to the kitchen. Walking down the last step, he spotted Madeleine making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Master." She greeted him.

"Good Morning." Erik replied.

"I made you some tea." She said presenting him with a small mug. Erik took it from her and thanked her sitting down at the small kitchen table.

"Madeleine, I have a favor to ask of you." Erik said. _Great!_ Madeleine thought. _Probably another secret favor except this time from the other person. These people have serious problems and need to get their emotions straightened out together instead of hiding everything and going through me!_

"Christine would like a new wedding dress and since it is bad luck for me to go shopping, I want you to go with her today." Erik said.

"Yes, Master." Madeleine answered. All she wanted was to be a maid, not a chaperone or a messenger or someone they could confide in. Madeleine went back to finishing up breakfast as the young Christine emerged from the stairs fully awake and refreshed.

"Good morning Christine, my love." Erik said cheerily while sitting at the table waiting for his food.

"Good morning." Christine responded taking a seat across from him.

"I have some news. Madeleine is going to go shopping with you today for a new wedding dress." Erik said smiling. Christine flashed a fake but convincing smile back at him and said.

"Sounds great." _Too bad he doesn't know that I'll be wearing it at my _

_wedding with Raoul. _Christine thought to herself. She knew that it was deceiving on her

part towards Erik, but she couldn't help it. For Erik was every bit deceiving against her

if not more and he deserved every bit of it.

Madeleine presented them with their breakfast and they ate in silence.

Christine greedily ate her food for she was very hungry for not eating much in the past

few days. Erik noticed this and said,

"I see that your appetite has picked up. You must becoming more

accustomed to the changes and more accustomed to me." Christine smiled faintly at him

and continued eating.

An hour and a half later, Christine and Madeleine were leaving through the front door into a waiting carriage.

"Take care of my fiancée." Erik said to Madeleine. Christine who had her back turned to Erik rolled her eyes after his comment.

"Yes, Master." Madeleine answered. Erik grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her back toward him turning her around to face him.

"Goodbye my love." He said kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye." Christine said walking away from him. Erik waited for the two women to get in the carriage and watched until it was out of sight. He then walked out of the house and the opposite way into some trees across the street where another carriage with a man standing next to it was waiting.

"Great job keeping yourself hidden Louis." Erik said to the man. The man bowed and said,

"I always do a good job. That's how I met you all those years ago during the Opera House construction. Because I did a good job."

Erik laughed a light laughter and said,

"Well, let's follow them." He jumped inside the carriage while Louis rode in the front driving the horses. They moved quickly and soon caught up to Christine and Madeleine's carriage. They followed them around the town of Nice and waited across the street from all the tailors that Christine went into making sure that she wasn't going to escape.

Three days passed and Christine finally received her perfect wedding gown fit to perfection on her small frame. She stood in her room trying it on and dancing around in it thinking of how wonderful it will be when she gets to wear this for Raoul. She sent the letter 3 days ago and was expecting him in 2 days to come. Smiling to herself, she thought how in 2 days she will be happily making her escape to Paris with Raoul. She spent the following two days trying to get all of her possessions together for her escape.

The letter took longer than it was intended to get to Paris. Raoul finally received it the day of the wedding. Instantly leaving for the 2 day journey to rescue Christine, she was already dressing in her wedding gown and crying the entire time. Raoul wasn't coming for her and she felt betrayed by him and Erik for forcing her to live the rest of her life in misery.

"Oh I know that it is not what you want, but all I can say is make the best of it." Madeleine said sympathetically putting Christine's veil on top of her head. Madeleine decided to check on the time and ran out of the little church dressing room and into the main part of the church where Erik and the priest were waiting.

"Is it time?" Madeleine asked. The priest nodded his head and she hurried back to the dressing room where Christine was slumped in a chair.

"Christine, come on now, this is it." Madeleine said walking over to her. Christine didn't move. Madeleine put her hand on her head,

"I know you don't want to do this, but there really is no other choice." Christine flung Madeleine's hand away, jumped up from the chair and stormed out the door. She walked down the church aisle staring at Erik's gleaming white mask.

_I hate this and I hate him! Why didn't you come Raoul, you were supposed to be here and I was supposed to be in your arms right now!_ Christine's head screamed the whole time she walked toward Erik. There was no hope now, and no going back. This was it. She would be known to be his obedient prisoner wife and bear his children wishing that she were with anyone else but him and tonight she would have to _sleep _with this wretched human being. Christine finally made it to the end and stared at Erik's smiling face. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her mouthing the words, "I love you." She nodded her head at him waiting to get this over with.

The priest produced two gold rings. One of them was the one that Christine used to wear of Erik's and the other was bigger and matching. Erik put the ring on Christine's finger and she did the same to join them together as one.

When the ceremony was over and Erik kissed her, Christine couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She cried and sobbed like she did the night Raoul left Erik's house on the lake. Erik looked troubled. The whole way back to their house was spent in silence with Erik listening to Christine's sobs and sniffles.

"Christine, I don't know what to say…I wish that I wouldn't have made you marry me. It was a mistake." Erik said feeling completely with guilt. He knew that this time he was wrong. He knew it for the very first time. Christine remained staring out the window and crying. Erik put his arm around her to comfort her but she didn't feel at all comforted.

When they arrived at the house, Erik looked at his sad, new bride and said,

"You can go to your room now. You don't have to stay with me now if you don't want to." Christine smiled faintly and knew her new role as a wife. She knew that being married meant that they were joined together to spend one lifetime together. They could no longer be separated. She wiped away the last of her tears and followed her moral value by saying,

"It is _our _room now. We are no longer two different people." Erik looked back at her not expecting this.

"Christine, I already made you do something you don't want to do. I don't want to do it again. We don't have to sleep together." As much as he yearned to sleep with her, he could not make the woman she loved do something like that unwillingly.

"Erik, I am married to you now and the only way for me to learn to love you is to be with you always." Christine's mind kept telling her that being with Erik was wrong, but something was happening with the rest of her body. She always dreamed of her wedding and the wedding night. She waited 18 years for this and if it was to be fulfilled with this horrible man, than that was her fate and a tiny bit of her wanted to be with this dangerous man. She walked up to her room beckoning Erik to follow her. On her way to her room she decided that she would not be joined with Erik tonight, but just sleep in the same bed with him like every husband and wife did.

Christine stepped into her room and lit several of the lamps while Erik stood in the doorway watching her. He really didn't know what to make of his presence and remained puzzled until Christine boldly said,

"Go change into your pajamas and come back in here so we can go to sleep." Erik guiltily looked at her and turned around to go back to his own room. After he changed his clothes, he sat on his bed for a little while longer debating whether he should sleep with Christine or not because he knew she really didn't want it that way until he heard a soft knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see Christine in a little white nightgown covered by a little white robe.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, uh…Christine, really I can sleep in here." He said stuttering. Christine was torn between the decision herself, but quickly decided that it was only right and natural for her to sleep with Erik.

"Come on." She said walking away from the room. Erik stood there for another minute before walking down the hall to her room. Looking in through the doorway he saw her pulling back the covers getting ready to get in. Erik took in a deep breath and walked over to the other side following in the same manner that Christine did. When both of them settled into bed and blew out the lamps, Erik laid wide awake. He waited his entire life for this moment and now that it was here, he couldn't stand the guilt.

Christine laid on her side with her back toward Erik. Suddenly thinking that the poor man didn't take off his mask, she turned around and saw it on his face. Putting her hand on his good left cheek, Erik put his hand to his face on top of hers.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in the darkness.

"I wanted you to take off your mask when you are sleeping."

"Why?"

"Because there is no need to wear it and you should feel comfortable." Christine replied. She crept her hand toward the right side of his face and grabbed it without Erik's hesitation. Turning back around, she accidentally kicked Erik's leg.

"Ow!" He said.

"I'm so sorry." Christine replied feeling quite embarrassed. Suddenly she began to laugh little tiny laughs until Erik began laughing too and they began laughing together. Having a great time laughing together, Christine could not come into reality that she was laughing with a monster.

"I guess we are not used to sleeping with someone else." Erik said still laughing.

"Maybe not, but I think soon we'll be used to it." Christine said laughing also. Stopping her laughter, she grew bold and suddenly leaned over and kissed Erik's good cheek.

"Goodnight my husband." She said laying back down and closing her eyes. Erik smiled to himself at her words and repeated them over and over in his head until he finally was able to whisper,

"Goodnight Christine."

**A/N: Okay, I have done my part to update, it's now your turn to review! Thank you!**


	6. Beginning to Love

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, don't forget to keep reviewing and remember, it's only common courtesy to review and let someone know how their story is going! Thanks!**

Chapter 6- Beginning to Love

Three Days Later

Christine woke up peacefully before the sun was completely up. She laid in bed next to her husband and stared through the balcony doors at the sunrise. Finally fully awake, she turned on slowly on her other side and looked at her sleeping husband. Erik laid on his back with his face laying towards her. Christine stared down at him and gently touched his face. He had changed since they have been married, they slept in the same bed every night and even though she should have lost her virginity three days ago, she didn't and Erik didn't once question her or ask her to do anything upon her will. In fact, he was totally content with just sleeping next to her.

Erik didn't twitch as he felt Christine touching his face for he feared that if he opened his eyes, he would realize it was all a dream. She finally stopped and he slowly opened his eyes to see her back turned toward him again.

"What did you stop for?" He whispered. At the sound of his words Christine felt embarrassed. Turning around she looked at him and said,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked concerned.

"For not giving you what a wife gives her husband every night." Christine answered.

"Christine, I told you before, I will wait as long as you want me to. I have gone 40 years without it and I can go another 40 as long as I am with you." Christine smiled and then frowned,

"But I should be a good wife to you."

"You are, I want you to do this when you are ready." Erik said getting out of bed. Christine looked up at him as he slowly walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it, he pulled out black pants and a white shirt. Going to change his clothes he opened the door when he heard Christine say his name. Turning around he saw her still laying in bed and she picked at the blankets. Slowly raising her head so her eyes could meet his she quietly said,

"You can change right here." Erik had never been naked in front of anyone and worried about when it would happen if it ever did. He didn't have anymore deformities, in fact the only deformed thing on him was his face, everything else was quite normal. Christine lay back in the bed and looked out the windows again and Erik turned his back toward her taking off his shirt. Christine glanced back at him and could only see a smooth muscular back. It looked somewhat attractive for a back, but the way Erik was dressing was not at all attractive. He was stumbling all around in a nervous state and dropped his shirt twice. He put his right arm in the sleeve but had quite a hard time getting his left arm in. Christine watched and began giggling at his behavior. When he finally got his arm in he turned around and looked at her.

"What is so funny?" He asked in a defensive tone. Christine put her hands over her mouth to try to muffle her giggling. Erik then knew what she was laughing at…_him_. With one great movement, he swiped up the rest of his clothes and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

Christine stood up and wrapped a robe around her. The mood in the house had been light for three days and now a dark shadow descended and it was all because she was laughing at the way he was throwing his clothes around from his nervousness. She went to the bedpost where her silk robe hung and put it on over her nightgown while slipping her feet into soft white slippers. Nervously, she left the room and walked down the hall to Erik's old bedroom and quietly tapped on the door.

"Go away!" Erik yelled to Christine from the other side of the door. He stood with only his pants on and reached as much of his back as he could feeling for any scars that he wasn't aware that he had causing Christine to laugh.

"Erik, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how nervous you were. It's all right for I would be nervous too dressing in front of you for the first time." Christine said from the other side of the door. Erik sighed and let his arms go limp; there was nothing else wrong with him. He quickly remembered how when she saw his deformities, she screamed, she didn't laugh. Erik promptly put on his shirt and opened the door a crack to see only Christine's face. She looked at him and then looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Erik sighed at her apology and didn't say anything. He opened the door wider and walked past her,

"Come, let's eat breakfast." He said walking towards the stairs. Christine stood confused for a moment; did this mean that he wasn't mad at her anymore or not? She didn't understand Erik's sudden change of moods and non-communication skills.

Erik sat down heavily and quietly at the kitchen table. Madeleine sensed that something was wrong and decided not to say anything and instead served him his tea and newspaper without saying a word. Christine then came down the stairs and sat down across from him while he glanced up from his paper to see her presence. Breakfast was served and both ate in silence as Erik buried his face in the paper. Suddenly between mouthfuls of food he shouted and stood up,

"That's it!" Christine surprised at the outburst looked at him questioningly while he continued to read in an excited manner before asking,

"What isit?"

"I found somewhere to seek employment! Nice's little opera house, L'Opera De Nice is seeking a new manager and producer. With all of my music skills, I could easily land one of those jobs."

"But Erik, I didn't think you needed a job, I mean, I thought that you had plenty of money." Christine said confused on why he all of sudden wanted a job without saying anything about it before.

"I've been doing some thinking and after all, I could live for another 30 years and money doesn't last that long, especially if I want to keep the reputation for always giving my wife beautiful things." Erik said without looking up from the newspaper. Christine blushed and looked back down at her food smiling to herself.

"Interviews begin tomorrow and they are open interviews where anyone can come. Just think of it Christine, if I became manager or a producer, or both, I could finally have my music performed. The music I have been working on for the last 14 years." Erik said sitting back down and looking at her instead of the paper. Christine smiled at him awhile he folded the paper so that the opera house interview page was facing upwards.

"Oh, I am so excited I can barely eat." Erik said pushing his plate away from him. Christine was happy for the man, for he never became excited about anything and she only hoped that they would hire him because all of his life, he had been rejected and if he was this excited about something, she knew that if it turned out to be a rejection, everything would be a disaster.

That afternoon, Christine sat outside on the back porch reading while Erik banged away on the piano for hours to release some of his excited energy. Christine enjoyed sitting on her lounger feeling the ocean breeze and faintly hearing Erik play in the background. Suddenly Erik stopped playing and came out onto the back porch sitting down in a lounger next to Christine's. She put down her book and looked at him while he stared blankly out into the ocean.

"Erik, I just want to say that I hope you get one of the positions tomorrow." He turned and looked at her,

"Thank you. You're so kind, for no one has ever hoped for me to do anything except myself." They sat quietly again both looking out at the ocean until Erik said,

"It sure is hot out here for May."

"It's not too bad." Christine said feeling perfect.

"Let's swim in the sea." Erik suggested. But Christine shook her head,

"It's not proper for a woman to swim." Erik went over to her chair and towered over her. Christine shrunk back feeling a little intimidation. But he swiftly put his arms underneath her and carried her out to the sea.

"Erik! Put me down! This is not funny; I do not want to get wet! Erik I am in a dress!" Christine said banging on him and trying not to laugh, but Erik roared with laughter the whole way out to the ocean. Walking in with his clothes on until he was knee deep, he lowered Christine in the water with her screaming,

"Oh! It's so cold!" She stood up in her wet dress and gave him a look that caused him to laugh at her.

"I guess I am not the only one acting ridiculous today." Erik said in between his amusement. Christine put her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look until she suddenly grabbed his mask and threw it on the beach, she thenjumped at him and pulled him all the way down into the water. She looked up just in time to jump up and allow a large wave crash on Erik soaking everything. Christine laughed as he toppled into the water and began coughing. He continued to sit in the water and cough and Christine finally knelt down beside him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm all right. I just swallowed some water, that's all." Erik said getting up on his feet and helping Christine stand up until she almost fell back down as another wave crashed into her. Erik caught her in his arms and they both laughed again until she looked up at him, suddenly and forcefully she pressed her lips against his and pushed her tongue inside his mouth finding his. This was only the second time Erik had been kissed this way and he still wasn't used to the feeling. He tried to control his body as his right arm shook during the sensational experience.

Christine broke the kiss and kept staring at him until he met her gaze, then she looked down at the water. Shivering, she broke the silence by saying,

"I better get inside." Erik remained in his state of bliss and shock and finally regained control of his surroundings.

"Yes, yes we better get into some dry clothing."

In the late afternoon, Raoul rode his horse down the street Christine wrote about in her letter until he spotted Erik's house. He quickly steered his horse into the trees that were across the street from the house and thought. He decided that he would come back that night when everyone would surely be asleep. He cautiously rode out into the street and rode as fast as he could back into the town and booked a room at a local inn.

That evening after dinner, Erik and Christine retreated together to the music room where Erik played and they sang songs together. There was laughing and singing and drinking going on for a few hours until the large clock in the foyer struck 12:30 AM. Christine yawned and Erik said,

"All right, time for bed." He pulled the music off the piano, stacked it neatly on top of it and closed the lid. Christine in the meantime began cleaning up the liquor they got out. When everything was cleaned up the couple headed up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Raoul spied on the front of the house for 20 minutes listening to Christine's angelic singing. When the music stopped, Raoul watched from the windows as a small light went from downstairs to upstairs. _Where are you Christine?_ He asked himself as the light suddenly disappeared. Raoul ran to the back of the house and saw a room all lit up with balcony off the back of it. _That has to be her room!_ He thought feeling himself becoming excited. He ran toward the house and climbed to that balcony on the gutter spout. Looking in, he saw Christine pulling down the sheets of a bed with Erik standing at the foot of it in pajamas. Christine said something to Erik, but Raoul could not make out what she said. Erik stood still for a few more minutes until he finally moved to blow out all the lamps around the room except one. Raoul squinted to see what was going on in that room and he finally made out Erik and Christine standing by the bed kissing passionately. He stared in horror at what he thought was Erik forcing Christine to kiss him. He leaned against the glass and squinted harder to see Erik removing Christine's nightgown revealing nothing underneath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Erik asked.

"Yes, tonight is the night you are to make me your wife." Christine said with a little regret, but she knew she couldn't deprive him of this forever. Raoul was not coming back for her and Erik was now her life. Erik nervously began removing her nightgown revealing everything she was to him. He stood for a moment and stared before pulling her towards him and kissing her. He ran his hands up and down her body exploring everything while kissing her. Christine had never felt anything this good in her entire life. Erik's touches were hypnotizing and she wanted nothing more for him to continue and go farther. Using her passionate feelings, she began to undo his clothing as well. Hearing intimate stories from the ballet dancers at the Paris Opera House, Christine knew other ways to pleasure a man, but had no experience. She held Erik's hands as he stepped out of his pants and she looked down and gasped at never having seen what was pointing at her before.

"It's all right; I know this is new to you. This is new for me too and if you want to quit, just say it and it can all be over with." Erik said in a soothing voice rubbing his hands along her shoulders and back. She pressed her head on his chest debating whether she should do what she always heard was the best way to satisfy any man and she suddenly knelt down and wrapped her lips around Erik's penis. Erik did not know what to think at what she did and suddenly he didn't think at all feeling the sensation that ran through his body by her one action. Christine sucked and moved Erik's penis within her mouth until he finally said,

"Stop." She stopped and looked up worried that she had hurt him and he grabbed her by her forearms and lifted her to her feet.

"If you continue, then you won't be getting anything out of this for I will be done my dear." Erik whispered. Christine smiled and he pressed his lips to her this time and pulled her against him feeling her naked body pressed against his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down and then he laid himself on top of her putting himself inside her. Thrusting inside her and exploring her body, Christine felt wonderful until suddenly the spectacular feeling was clouded with pain. She let out a loud, painful moan followed by small tears. Erik stopped and looked down at her,

"What is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It just hurts." She said tearfully.

"I'm going to stop." He said.

"No, no! Just keep going and get it over with." Christine said.

"Not if it's going to hurt you." Erik insisted.

"I want you to continue. Please." Christine pleaded. Erik couldn't contain himself any longer, faster he moved until he finally reached his climax. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes as he injected into her. When everything stopped, he slowly pulled himself out of Christine and lowered himself to kiss her.

"Just so you know, I love you with everything that I am." Erik whispered. Christine looked up at him and smiled as she shifted underneath him onto her side. Erik laid down next to her on his back and was surprised when she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

Raoul watched everything in horror! How could that monster make Christine pleasure him in such a disgusting manner? How could he force himself upon her when they weren't even married? And then sleep in her bed? These thoughts ran through Raoul's mind as he slowly backed up toward the railing with his hand over his mouth. He had to get Christine out of this place and he decided that he would leave and spy the next day until Erik left the house, _if_ Erik would leave the house.

The next morning, Raoul waited in the trees across the street until he saw Erik ride on a horse and down the street toward the small city. Nervously, Raoul approached the house. He knocked on the door and Madeleine answered,

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Christine Daae." Raoul said politely.

"You mean, Madame Christine Moreau? She is on the back porch having her breakfast today. May I show you the way?" Raoul was stunned by what the maid said, _Madame_. The monster made her marry him, he could still rescue her and save her from a lifetime of unhappiness.

"Yes, that would be fine." Raoul said following Madeleine through the rich house and onto the back porch.

"Madame, you have a visitor." Madeleine said. Christine looked up from her breakfast and screamed,

"Raoul!"

**Ugh! Cliffie, I know! But anyways, review, review, review!**


	7. Unknown Decisions

**A/N: Ok, I am done begging for reviews. I had a mind block for this chapter so that's why it's been delayed being updated, but I finally figured it out and here it is. I hope you like!**

Chapter 7- Unknown Decisions

Erik sighed and opened the doors to enter the small opera house in Nice. Stepping in, he looked around at the foyer, nothing like the Opera House in Paris, but still somewhat luxurious. Seeing no one but cleaning staff, he walked up to one of them.

"Excuse me." He said to a young maid and she looked back at him with an odd look and he knew it was because of the white mask gleaming down at her.

"Could you tell me where I am to go to apply for the management position?" She remained staring at him and then finally spoke in a quiet, nervous tone,

"Go past the staircase and down the hall on the right side until you come upon the manager's office."

"Thank you." Erik said politely. He quickly followed her directions and came upon the hallway. Walking in a quick pace he came to the managers' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male voice came from behind the door. Erik turned the doorknob and stepped in the office.

"Raoul, what are you doing? I didn't think that you were coming. I mailed that letter three days after I was forced to flee Paris."

"I just received it three days ago and I immediately left to come and get you. But I can see that I am a little late."

"A little late? I am already married, to Erik."

"I know, and I think that you can still escape with me." Raoul said.

"But I am married, I have vowed myself." Raoul smiled and said,

"Christine, you were always such a moral being, but you deserve true happiness and I know that you can be happy with me. We can escape and go somewhere where he would never find us. You would never have to see or worry about him ever again." Christine's face fell and she looked down at her shoes.

"Unless, you realized that you're in love with that monster." Raoul said. Christine's head shot up and she looked him right in the eyes angrily.

"No! I am not in love with him. But hehas changed, Raoul, he has changed to become a better man for me and that and my vow of marriage is the only thing keeping me with him." Raoul laughed at this,

"No one can change in just three days Christine. No one!" Christine sighed and sat heavily on the lounger.

"Erik can." She responded. Raoul looked at her and took a place next to her taking her hand.

"Christine, you say that Erik has changed and good in that matter, but as fast as he changed, he can easily change back and do something harmful to you. Just a week and a half ago, you were his prisoner wife. You still are, for he won't allow you to come back to Paris and see the people who are dear to you. If it weren't for the maid you wouldn't even know where you lived and he still hasn't told you himself. That goes to show something, you still are his prisoner." Raoul reasoned. Christine understood what he was saying but a part of her was torn back toward Erik. Raoul suddenly and forcefully leaned forward and kissed her. Christine became caught up in the kiss and closed her eyes leaning forward and returning the kiss. When she finally came to her senses and broke the kiss Raoul opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I forgot what it felt like to feel this way." She said quietly. Raoul smiled at her and asked,

"So, you'll come away with me?" Christine closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Let me think about it." She said finally. Furiously, Raoul stood up. For the first time she was actually considering staying with Erik instead of easily giving him up for Raoul like she did before.

"Christine! You wrote me a letter to come and rescue you, you said that you wanted to get far away from here and I didn't waste all of my time to come down here and wait around for you to make a decision especially since in your letter you made it sound like you were so unhappy!" Raoul said almost screaming.

"I did and I was unhappy, but Erik is changing and I believe that since I am married to him now that I should give him a chance now that he has started to change for the good." Christine argued back, she then continued,

"I still love you and I want to be with you, but there are barriers holding me back now, and I don't know if I can go against my vows and God." Raoul looked stunned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing and remembered the events that took place between Christine and Erik the night before.

"Why the hell would you give him so fast anyway? From what I witnessed between you two last night would convince anyone to stay with him. Is he really that good in bed Christine?" Raoul yelled at her. Christine's face turned pale and she became extremely angry.

"What _exactly _did you witness last night?" She asked between clenched teeth.

"I was there on the balcony watching the two of you outside your bedroom window last night. Did he force you to sleep with him or did you do it willingly?" Raoul asked sarcastically. Christine began to cry, his harsh words with her embarrassment was enough. Raoul softened and sat down next to her again.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not ready to give you up yet." He said wiping her tears off of her face. She sniffled and choked back another sob.

"I will wait for you, and I will come to see you everyday." He said standing up again. Christine looked up at him while he reached into his pocket and produced a card,

"This is where I am staying and will continue to stay until you tell me what you have decided." He handed her the card and she stared at it. Raoul put on his hat and knelt down kissing her on the forehead.

"Just remember that I love you." He said while Christine's tear stained face looked at him. Quickly he walked back in the house and out the front door.

"I look forward to having you on board here. You seem like you have quite a lot of experience." saidan older man in his 50'sMonsieur Thomas Badeau the main manager of the Nice Opera House. The two men stood outside in front of the entrance and Thomas shook Erik's hand.

"Thank you Monsieur and I will be back tomorrow morning." Erik said.

"Good." Thomas replied suddenly looking up to see a young man fly by very quickly on his horse, Erik turned around to also get a glimpse of the young man.

"Young men these days, they're always in a hurry." Thomas said shaking his head while Erik agreed. _Something is familiar about that young man. _Erik thought to himself, but he couldn't grasp what it was. Coming to his senses, he bid Thomas farewell and walked a block down the busy street until he caught a cab to take him home.

Raoul's horse was trotting down the main street of Nice heading toward his hotel

When he caught a glimpse of Erik's white mask talking to another man outside the entrance of the opera house. He pulled on the reins to make his horse break into a run to quickly run past his rival. As he rode past, he quickly glanced back to see that Erik and the man he was with were watching him. _Did he see me?_ Raoul anxiously asked himself while his heart nervously pounded in his chest.

Christine remained sitting on the lounger on the back porch thinking intently on what she was to do. She still loved Raoul deeply, but she wanted to give Erik a chance to prove himself to her because she still cared deeply for him as well. She decided to put Erik to a test, if he became angry and violent in the next week, she would leave him. But she would have to come up with a plan that would ordinarily anger him. Troubled, she began to plot.

Erik burst through the front door happily dumping his cloak and hat on the floor and running into the kitchen. Madeleine had her back toward him mopping the floor.

"Where's Christine?" Erik asked urgently. Surprised, Madeleine jumped and dropped the mop on the floor. Apologizing, she bent over to pick it up.

"Madame is on the back porch." Madeleine said picking up the mop and Erik rushed through the back door to see Christine sitting on the lounger he left her on that morning looking very troubled.

"Christine, guess-is something wrong?" Erik asked when Christine looked up at him with a pale face and red swollen eyes.

"No, nothing, I am just a little tired." She said wiping her face with her hands.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked. Erik's frown turned into a small smile.

"I got the new job." He said excitedly. Christine smiled up at him and said.

"That's great!" She stood up and he went over and hugged her. Taking her hand he led her inside and into the kitchen where Madeleine was still mopping.

"Listen, everyone, because I landed a new job today _I_ am making dinner tonight." Erik said loudly. Christine gave a slight smile while Madeleine smiled brightly knowing that was one chore she didn't have to do. Madeleine resumed mopping and Erik left the kitchen retreating to his study. He shut the door and poured himself a glass of whiskey, chugging it down, he then sat down heavily at his desk. He pulled out some of his financial papers when he heard a soft knock at the door, shoving them back in the drawer he called,

"Come in." Christine opened the door and quietly shut it behind her.

"Ah, my favorite woman." Erik said standing. Christine gave a slight smile and said,

"Congratulations Erik." Erik frowned.

"What is troubling you?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I am as normal as ever." She answered.

"Christine, you might be able to fool an audience, but you can't fool Erik. Tell me what is wrong with you."

"Why do you think something is wrong?" She asked defensively.

"Because you have been quiet all day and this is the most quiet you have been since we've been married."

"Erik, it hasn't even been a week yet."

"But I still know that this is the quietest you have been. Did I do something wrong last night? Are you regretting what we did? If you are then we never have to do it again." Erik said suddenly worried. Christine smiled.

"No, it's nothing like that. Last night was very enjoyable. I just have been doing some thinking today about how this is the rest of my life and living the rest of my days here."

"And that makes you sad?" Erik said almost yelling.

"Well, to tell the truth, yes. I mean, I didn't exactly _want_ to get married and you knew that and still know it. But that's what I have been thinking about today, about the good things about you to make myself love you." Christine said trying to make it sound as nice as possible. But Erik didn't take it at all the way she planned.

"I'm sorry that you have to live the rest of your life in misery! I wish that you would find happiness with me! Don't you see that I am trying? I am sorry that I can't look as perfect or be as charming as the Vicomte, the only thing I have on him is that I am more heroic. I can take care of you more than he ever can and I will always love you more than he ever will! Just lie to me! Lie to me and tell me what I want to hear from now on, don't tell me the truth and let me live this last section of my life in happiness. After I die, then you can run back with him! Please do so! But until then Christine, you are MINE!" Erik boomed in his Phantom voice rattling the glass on the desk. Christine looked at it and then back at him and saw the hurt and anger in his dark eyes. She suddenly ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Flinging herself on the bed she sobbed into her pillows.

"Oh Raoul, why didn't I leave with you today? Why did I set myself up for more misery?" Christine asked herself sobbing. Calming her breathing down, she laid on her side and looked out the doors at the ocean. _Why can't I just swim away like the fish?_ She asked herself.

Erik stared at the same spot Christine was standing at a second ago before she ran out of the room. He cursed himself for yelling at her once again. He wished that he wasn't so defensive in everything and that he could just keep his mouth shut. But a thought in his mind would tell him that he was not the one to blame here, but he was going to take the blame anyway.

Two hours later, Christine sat on the balcony and watched the sun begin to set out in the ocean when she heard a small knock on the door. Sighing, she got up from her chair, walked into her bedroom and crossed it to the door. She opened it to see Madeleine's face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The master has made dinner and it is now served." She said turning around and walking down the hall. Christine took in a deep breath and followed the maid down the stairs and into the formal dining room where Erik sat in a tuxedo at the table and stood when Christine entered.

"I hope you enjoy what I made." He said pulling out her chair for her. She sat down and he pushed it in, her eyes followed him as he walked around the table and sat across from her in his own chair.

"Erik, I.." Christine started to say about their latest fight, but Erik cut her off.

"Shhh…No more arguments." He said softly. Madeleine came into the room and brought two plates and set one in front of Christine and the other one in front of Erik. Christine stared at what was chicken and looked mouth watering.

"That, my dear, is my special chicken ginger. It is quite tasty." Erik said sipping on his wine. Christine cut a little piece with her fork and tasted it. She closed her eyes at it because she had never tasted anything so good in her life. Erik was already forgiven in her mind, for some unknown reason, she could always seem to go back to him after allof theterrible things he had done or said to her. She continued to eat in silence wondering about Raoul and how she had a choice again. Who would she choose? Did she still love Raoul, or was she starting to fall for Erik? Christine's mind became entranced as she thought about her choice, but it was interrupted with Erik invading her mind.

"Something is wrong with you. You are thinking about _him_." Erik said aloud reading her mind. Christine lowered her head and said,

"I was just wondering if he had forgotten about me and if he was going to start a life of his own." Erik looked deeply at her for a moment and said without any expression,

"You're lying." Christine looked at him again and tried to cover up her secret.

"No, I'm not. It's not fair for you to invade my thoughts Erik." She said calmly. Erik stared at her for a moment and sighed,

"You're right, I'm sorry." Christine looked at him amazed that he had apologized, Erik was usually too proud to apologize. Christine turned back to her food and continued eating watching out of the corner of her eye as Erik did the same.

"If he did come back, I wouldn't hurt him, I would just tell him that you're a married woman now." Erik said looking back at her. Christine looked at him amazed and suddenly leaped out of her chair and ran to him putting her arms around him. Erik stiffened at this sudden touch of affection he had been so deprived of over his lifetime.

"You really have changed Erik; I would stay with you forever if you continue to be like this!" Erik for the first time praised himself in his mindand relaxed in her embrace putting his hands on her arms.

"I love you Christine, even if you don't love me yet." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back and slipping slowly away from him and back into her seat where she silently began eating her food looking up at him and smiling every once in awhile.

After dinner was finished, Erik stood and walked over to Christine taking her hand.

"Now it's time for dessert." He said seductively. Christine felt her heart beat harder in her chest as her stomach filled with butterflies of excitement. He helped her stand up and walked out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Without lighting any candles, he looked at her in the moonlight until she came closer to him and took his mouth in hers kissing him passionately. Erik was caught up in the kiss and took his mouth away from hers to undress her. Undoing the laces and ties of her dress and corset, she eventually stepped out of the mess of undergarments that lay at her feet. Christine smiled slightly at him and pressed the top of her head against his neck as she looked down at his body and began undressing him. When everything was revealed she placed her hand on his member and looked up at his face at his expression filled with nothing but pleasure of never being touched before. He stopped her and put his hands on her waist lifting her off the floor and carrying her to the bed.

"Last night you pleasured me, now it's your turn." He whispered in her ear. Christine smiled faintly at him and gasped as he put his two fingers inside of her. She moaned as he continued to thrust and move his fingers within her. Suddenly he stopped and she opened her eyes quickly to see why he stopped, but looked down to see him putting his head between her legs. Pushing his tongue into her he began probing her while she gasped in pleasure. Screaming his name and begging for more, Erik continued to pleasure when he couldn't take it anymore and pushed himself within her. Thrusting, moving and learning together, they pushed and pushed until they reached their climax together. Panting, Erik laid on top of her for a moment before pushing himself off of her.

Rolling onto his side with his back against her, Erik wondered what Christine thought of him now and if she still wanted Raoul. Christine continued to lay on her back staring up at the ceiling pulling the blankets up to her neck. Erik broke the silence when he asked,

"Do you still love him?" Christine sighed and said,

"Yes, I do. But I am married to you now, so it doesn't matter whether I still love him or not." Erik turned around on his other side to look at her.

"Do you think of him when we do this?"

"No, I only think of you because it is you whom I am sharing this with." Erik looked at her while she closed her eyes and kissed her cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Christine." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She whispered back.

An hour later, Christine was still awake thinking about what she was going to do about Raoul and Erik. Listening to Erik's labored breathing, she slowly rose from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Pulling out a nightgown, she put it on and slipped a robe over top of it. She looked back at the bed to see Erik still sleeping and walked quietly over to the balcony doors and opened them. Stepping out on the balcony, she closed the doors behind her and looked out at the ocean. Staring at it, she watched as the moonlight reflected off the water when she heard a quiet voice.

"Christine!" She heard the voice again and looked down at the beach to see Raoul standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I had to see you."

"Raoul, I don't want Erik to see you." Raoul began climbing up the pipe that he climbed up the previous night and was soon standing in front of her. Pulling her closer he kissed her and she kissed him back deeply. Suddenly pushing him away, she said,

"I don't want Erik to see you, for if he does he won't ever let me go and I will probably have a lot less freedom than he allows now." Raoul looked behind her through the glass and could barely see the sleeping form in the bed.

"He's not awake anyways. I will call on you tomorrow morning, what time does he leave for work?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's his first day tomorrow. Come by at noon, he will be gone, but he won't be back that early." Raoul kissed her again before climbing back down the pipe.

"See you tomorrow." He said blowing a kiss when he reached the beach. She smiled and did the same as he ran to the front of the house. When he was out of sight, she quietly opened the doors and slipped back into bed next to the sleeping Erik. She laid awake all night trying to sort out her troubled thoughts, they pulled her in two directions at once and she had no idea which way was the right way to go. Sleepily, she decided to put her thoughts aside and get some sleep.


	8. Old Rivals Meet Again

Chapter 8-Old Rivals Meet Again

The next morning, Erik woke early to the sound of his alarm clock at 7:45. Always being a night owl and not a morning person, he harshly hit his hand on top of it until it stopped ringing. He relaxed onto the bed and looked down at Christine as she let out a little moan and snuggled back underneath the covers and noticed that she was wearing a nightgown when at least to his knowledge they both fell asleep with nothing on.

Christine kept her eyes closed but could feel Erik's eyes upon her and she finally opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"Good morning." She said stretching and smiled at his frowning face.

"Why do you have _that_ on?"

"What?" She asked questioning what he was talking about.

"That nightgown. I didn't think you wore one last night." Christine quickly remembered about last night's events, seeing Raoul and kissing him on the balcony. She quickly came up with a lie.

"It was cold in here last night and I couldn't fall asleep, so I put on a nightgown." Erik continued to frown and suddenly jumped out of bed.

"You're lying." He said with his back toward her and walked over to the closet. Christine quickly thought of a bold comment to lighten the mood.

"And your rear end is cute." She said giggling. Erik quickly put his hand on it and turned around looking embarrassed. Christine blushed at her comment and wished that she hadn't said it. Erik smiled at her and turned back around again, this time sticking his rear end out extra far and shaking it at her. Christine began to laugh and so did Erik. He eventually pulled out a suit and walked over to the wardrobe putting on some white under shorts.

Erik checked his watch at the opera. 11:20, 40 more minutes until lunch. He was relieved for he was growing bored with rehearsals for the upcoming opera. He hated listening to all the amateur singers for he was used to Paris where all the good singers went to sing. Finally 10 minutes later, Thomas clapped his hands and said,

"It's time for lunch, let's all return here at 1:30." Everyone stood up and began walking off the stage and out of the auditorium. Erik seemed confused on such a long lunch break and walked up to Thomas.

"Monsieur, 2 hours for lunch?" Thomas nodded his head at Erik and said,

"I like to go home and eat with my wife. I suggest you do the same." He replied looking at Erik's left hand and walked away. Erik stood looking at his hand for a moment and then decided he would have lunch with Christine and was happy that he would be able to do it everyday. Smiling to himself, he quickly ran out of the opera house and hailed a cab to take him home.

At noon, Christine was served her lunch at the kitchen table and looked out the window at the grey sky forming over the sea. She wondered about Raoul and when he was coming. Madeleine began cleaning up the cooking dishes when Christine stopped her.

"Madeleine, you always work your hardest, have some lunch with me." Madeleine smiled and said,

"Don't mind if I do." She made herself a quick sandwich and sat down across from Christine.

"Is your gentleman friend coming to visit you again today?" Madeleine asked and suddenly covered her mouth afraid to be in trouble for her intrusiveness among the Madame. Christine smiled and said,

"Madeleine, it's quite all right that you asked me that. Yes, Raoul is to be coming by today, anytime soon, I told him to come at 12. But I beg you, please do not tell Erik. He said that he wouldn't kill Raoul, but he can easily go back on his word and hurt him badly. You know how bad his outbursts can be." Madeleine nodded her head and said,

"Yes, I do and I won't say anything to him about Raoul coming by."

10 minutes later Erik's cab pulled up in front of his house, he stepped out, tipped the driver and walked in the front door of his house.

Christine sat at the table eating with Madeleine when she heard the front door open and close. Her heart sank and she stared at Madeleine. Madeleine jumped up and ran to the front door seeing Erik standing there.

"Good afternoon Master!" She yelled loudly. Christine's heart began pounding in her chest. _What is he doing home?_ She asked herself over and over. Trying not to look panic, she tried to calm herself down hearing Erik's footsteps walk down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Not expecting me?" He asked. Christine smiled faintly and shook her head.

"I get two hours off for lunch everyday. My superior told me that he likes to eat with his wife everyday." Christine smiled faintly again and said,

"If I would have known that I would have had Madeleine make something for you."

"Well who's is this?" Erik asked pointing at Madeleine's sandwich. Christine took a sip of her soup and then answered,

"Madeleine's. I asked her to eat with me today." Madeleine entered the room afraid that Erik would get angry because she was eating lunch with Christine but he just answered with an,

"Oh." Madeleine then rushed over to the counter and said,

"I can make you a sandwich Master." But Erik stopped her,

"No, take your break. I can make myself something." Madeleine then turned around and took her spot back at the table continuing to eat her sandwich when suddenly the front door rang.

Erik looked toward the front of the door in question as Madeleine suddenly shot up from her chair. But Erik grabbed her arm and pushed her back down in her chair.

"Eat." He said and walked out of the kitchen toward the front door. Christine's face grew pale as she stared at Madeleine. Her heart began pounding harder and faster at the sound of Erik's feet approaching the door and turning the doorknob.

Raoul and Erik stood face to face, both surprised at the other's presence.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. Though, I am not surprised that you have found some way to track us down." Erik said in pure sarcasm trying to keep his anger under control.

"Erik, I didn't come here to cause harm, just to make Christine truly happy. Don't you think she deserves that?" Raoul said trying to use some psychotherapy on Erik, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Oh, Monsieur I think she is quite happy with me. She shows me how happy she is every night." Erik said with the same sarcasm in his voice.

"You are a disrespectful, unimaginable bastard." Raoul said through clenched teeth while Erik stood there laughing cynically.

"So, how did you find us?" Erik asked. Raoul stood silent for a moment and said,

"I have my sources." Erik laughed at this and said,

"Oh come now, you can do better than that." Raoul then tried an easier approach and said,

"Really Erik, I didn't come here to cause any harm."

"No, you just came to sleep with my _wife_!"

Christine who had been listening to their conversation began crying. This was truly the last time she would be seeing Raoul.

"I have never touched her!" Raoul suddenly began shouting.

"Well, then I have finally been more successful in that portion of love than you have!" Erik said laughing again. This angered Raoul and he reached out to grab a hold of Erik, but Erik was quicker and pushed him into the wall. Christine suddenly flew around the corner and begged,

"Please, stop both of you!" But Erik turned to look at her with anger in his eyes while Raoul pulled a pistol from his jacket and shot Erik in the arm. Christine screamed at the noise and of the blood that seeped through Erik's shirt sleeve. He grabbed his arm in pain and just stared at Raoul and Christine feeling defeated. Christine ran to his side and shouted at Raoul telling him to leave. Raoul stood still for a moment in shock at what he did, but disappointed that it only hit Erik's arm. Christine screamed once again for him to get out and he finally listened to her and fled the house.

Erik sat down on the steps and kept a firm hold on his left arm while Christine sat next to him and yelled for Madeleine to get a doctor. Madeleine rushed out the door and in the direction of town.


	9. Erik

**A/N: Erik's background is directly from the original book, so the credit is given to Leroux for what you're about to read. And for all of you who dispute the fact that Erik is addicted to Morphine, it is mentioned in the Kay novel and is also shown in this chapter.**

Chapter 9- Erik

Erik remained sitting on the steps while Christine was hysterical about his condition, but he was too angry to feel the pain in his left arm. Christine kept touching him and crying until he finally rose to his feet and shook Christine off of him.

"This is your fault, just get away from me until I can figure out some way to punish you." Erik said quietly walking into the main room and sitting heavily in a chair waiting for the doctor to come. Christine stood perfectly still, she hated when her husband treated her like a child but fearing for his punishment she tried her best to be good. She ran to the main room and sat on the floor by his side but this angered him even more and he yelled,

"Did you not hear what I said? Go to your room until I come up!" Christine shuddered and then said quietly,

"But Erik, I am your wife and I want to wait and see if you're going to be all right."

"You sure as hell didn't act like a wife going behind my back to see that stupid boy! Get out of my sight!" He yelled even louder, enough to frighten Christine. She got up and ran upstairs to their bedroom throwing herself on the bed and crying. It seemed like her whole life now was nothing but tears.

The doctor poked at Erik's arm and said cheerfully,

"Well, I know it's bleeding a lot, but the bullet didn't penetrate all the way through the skin and I was able to pull it out, see?" He said holding the bullet up with some tweezers. Erik looked at it with no expression and allowed the doctor to sew up the rest of his wound. He wrapped a bandage around it and said,

"At least it's not your writing arm."

"Actually doctor, it is, have you not figured out at the sight of me that I am different from everyone in this world including what arm I use most?" Erik said with even more anger in his voice. The doctor said nothing else and lost all cheerfulness he brought with him. He pulled a bottle out of his bag and opened it while asking Madeleine to fetch a spoon.

"What's that?" Erik asked.

"This is a new type of drug, Oxycodone, it will take away most of the pain if not all of it." The doctor explained.

"What about Morphine?" Erik asked. The doctor raised his eyebrows at the question, how would any normal human being besides someone in the medical field or a drug addict would know of any such drug.

"I do not think that this wound requires such a strong drug, but take this and if the pain doesn't go away, I will come back with some Morphine." Erik nodded and the doctor took the spoon from Madeleine, filled it with the medicine and handed it to Erik who drank it down.

"You should start to feel warm all over your body and then you will become tired and I recommend that you allow the drug to work and go to sleep. Once again I thank you for the lovely dinner and apologize for the long delay, I do realize that it is merely 8:00 at night." Erik nodded and said,

"The pain eventually subsided for me to nap before you came."

"Well I am glad and once again apologize. Goodnight Monsieur Moreau." The doctor said putting on his hat and walking out the door.

Erik rose slowly out of his chair and looked over at Madeleine,

"If you would please go to the opera house in the morning and tell the manager that I am to be out of work only tomorrow."

"But Master, the doctor said at least a week." Madeleine protested.

"Don't question me, just tell them what I told you!" Erik ordered with anger rising in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Madeleine said making her way out of the room. Erik walked up the stairs to his bedroom and opened the door to see Christine lying face down on the bed and crying. He pulled her around with his good arm and yanked her towards him yelling,

"Sometimes you are a stupid, stupid girl, but other times you are quite clever. You see the Vicomte behind my back and I don't even know it. You sleep with him in my bed and I don't even smell it. I should have known you were still an inquisitive little thing and snooped around to find information about where we lived so you could tell him. I should have known for you to do something like that." Erik stared at her breathing in and out deeply sat down on the bed and began talking again,

"You will go to him! Tomorrow! I will not allow my wife to be with anyone else as long as I am alive! I will make sure that you tell him tomorrow for I will be with you, do you understand? You will tell him that you have become happy with me and you don't want him anymore. If you don't, you will suffer the consequences." Erik stood up and hovered over a frightened Christine and put his hand on her chin pulling her head up for her eyes to meet his angry ones,

"And do I have to explain the consequences for betraying Erik _again_ since I have already explained them to you and him the last night in my house?" Christine immediately shook her head.

"Good." He said giving her a hard shove and letting go of her. She sat back on the bed and covered her face with her hands crying into them. It pained Erik to see her so sad, but he quickly pushed that thought aside and thought of how she had betrayed him. He walked over to the closet and pulled out pajamas for himself along with Christine's nightgown.

"Put this on! We're going to bed early tonight!" He turned back to the closet and winced in pain as he reached up on the top shelf to pull down some rope. He turned around to see Christine's back toward him as she was timidly taking off her clothes to put on her nightgown. Erik waited until she was finished and grabbed her arm.

"Lay down on the bed." Christine just stared at him until he yelled,

"Now!" She quickly laid down on the bed and looked up at him. He leaned over her and grabbed her arms and began tying them to the headboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked scared.

"Making sure that you can't escape while I am sleeping." Christine didn't even fight him, she just let him tie up her hands and feet while the tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Erik pulled the blankets up over her bare legs and said,

"Oh I know that you are sad that I have to do this to you, but in the end you will thank me for this."

"Never in my life have I ever been treated as badly as you treat me." Christine said out of anger,

"Oh shut up, you never had it bad at all. Something this small shouldn't be a big deal in a world where there are so many worse things going on. I could rape you, beat you, leave you for dead, torture you a lot more than you deserve. Trust me Christine, you have no idea how bad it could be." She watched as he slowly changed into his pajamas and blew out all but one candle. He climbed into bed next to her and closed his eyes. After 20 minutes, he was almost asleep when Christine whispered,

"Erik?" His eyes opened annoyed at how exhausted he was and how he couldn't get to sleep.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"What happened to you? What made your world such a terrible place?" Erik let out a large sigh and said,

"No one but me knows the truth about my life."

"Please tell me."

"Why? You'll just betray me again."

"I won't, I know the consequence, I know that I must tell Raoul what I don't want to tell him tomorrow and I know that I am going to be with you forever and I would like to know a little bit about you."

"Oh hell, it won't make a difference what you know anyways for after I am dead no one will care regardless."

"I was born in a small town not far from Rouen where I was the son of a master-mason. I ran away at an early age from my father's house where ugliness was a subject of horror and terror to my parents. For a time, I frequented the fairs, where a showman exhibited me as the 'living corpse'. I seemed to have crossed the whole of Europe, from fair to fair, and to have completed my strange education as an artist and magician at every fountain-head of art and magic among the gypsies. I sang as nobody on this earth had ever sung before; I practiced ventriloquism and gave displays of legerdemain so extraordinary that the caravans returning to Asia talked about it during the length of their journey. In this way, my reputation penetrated the walls of the palace at Mazenderan, where the little sultana, the favorite of the Shah-in-Shah, was boring herself to death. I was brought to Persia, where for some months my will was law. I was guilty of not a few horrors, but at the time, I didn't know the difference between good and evil and took part in a number of political assassinations. I had very original ideas on the subject of architecture and thought out a palace where the Shah could move about it unseen and disappear without the possibility of the trick's being discovered. When I gave the Shah this, he ordered that I was to be killed for I would be able to build another palace just like it for someone else. Nadir, the Daroga of Mazenderan saved me by making a corpse look like me. It was discovered in the Caspian Sea. After that, I went to Asia Minor and then to Constantinople, where I entered the Sultan's employment. I constructed famous trap doors and secret chambers and I also dressed up the like the Sultan and resembling the Sultan in all respects which made people believe that the Sultan was awake in one place when indeed he was asleep in another. But I had to leave there too for the same reason, I knew too much. I decided that I wanted to be 'like everyone else' and I became an ordinary contractor building ordinary houses with ordinary bricks. I built the cellars to the opera house in dreams of creating it for my own use of dwelling unknown to the rest of the earth, where I could hide from men's eyes for all time. The rest, my dear, is where you come in and surely you know the rest."

Christine laid in the darkened room in amazement. She had no idea that the man she was married to was such a genius, but at the same time she knew that he was dangerous. Erik remained quiet as her thoughts wandered from Erik to her uncomfortable binds. She twisted around the best that she could to make herself more comfortable but it didn't work and she kept twisting and turning for a few more minutes until Erik opened his eyes and yelled,

"Be still, lay and don't move!"

"But Erik, I am not comfortable and I cannot fall asleep like this." Christine protested.

"Just shut up and go to sleep!" He yelled once more. Christine kept twisting and turning when Erik finally jumped out of bed and went over to her getting an inch away from her face.

"I will untie you and wait until you fall asleep, then you will be tied up again that way you can't escape on me!" He quickly untied her arms and feet and watched as she shifted from her back to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to fall asleep.

45 minutes later, Erik yawned and looked at Christine making sure that she was fully asleep. He leaned close to her face and listened to her labored breathing. He worked quietly and efficiently tying her up again. After he was finished, he grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain. Was it time for another dose of his medicine? He wasn't sure, but he wanted something that would make him feel a lot better and take away all the pain, physically and emotionally. Morphine. Erik smiled at the thought of having that injection that he needed so badly and made his way quietly out of the room and downstairs to his study. He opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was behind him and closed it quietly. He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He looked around again and pulled out a piece of wood leading to a secret compartment. He stared at all the syringes and tourniquets and took out a small bottle. He only had two more of these and had to find some more, for he didn't know if he could survive without it.

Erik pulled some liquid from the bottle into the syringe and set it on his desk as he tied up his right arm with the tourniquet. He watched his veins become enlarged and then shoved the syringe into one pushing all of the liquid out of it. He felt wonderful, it was almost as if he could feel the drug entering his veins and rapidly moving about his entire body. He smiled and pulled the needle out of his arm and laying it on the desk. He sat for a few minutes allowing the drug to make him feel great until he cleaned up his mess and crept back up to bed. He slowly got into bed next to Christine and caressed her cheek and then kissing it,

"I love you so very much." He whispered while she slept.


	10. Emotions

**A/N: All right everyone I am just halfway through the Kay novel and I love it so much! I am going to try my best to change Erik to be out of all three versions from now on, ALW, Leroux and Kay. If any of you think that any of the main characters are falling out of character don't hesitate to tell me! Also, please don't forget to review when you're done reading this chapter!**

Chapter 10-Emotions

Erik stood in the lavatory the next morning relieving himself. He yawned loudly and blinked his eyes trying to make himself become more awake when he heard a scream from his bedroom. He quickly finished, pulled his pants up the rest of the way and ran into the bedroom to see what was going on.

Christine continued to scream as she pulled at her binds on her hands and feet. Erik stood watching her as she continued to scream and then looked up to see him staring at her. She finally quieted down and he spoke,

"Why are you making all that noise? You know Erik better than that. You know that I was going to untie you as soon as you woke up." Christine continued to stare at him with frightened eyes while he walked over to her side of the bed and untied her binds wincing in pain as he did it. As soon as her hands were free she rubbed each of her wrists and sat up.

"Now, do you think you can control yourself from now on?" Erik asked as soon as her ankles were untied. She continued to stare at him and nodded.

"You know Christine I don't want to punish you like that. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I wish that you could walk around this house without a care or worry in the world and you could dance and sing without being fearful. But the more that you abuse the freedom I grant to you, the harsher the punishment is going to be. Last night's punishment was easy. The next time you step out of line, I will be harder on you."

Christine closed her eyes and wished that he would stop treating her as if she were his child rather than his wife. She had been fathered her whole life and it looked like the future would have a lot of fathering in it too. Erik continued to speak as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for himself.

"As for today, don't forget that you are going to tell that boy that you are my wife and you would like for him to stay away. I told you before, just wait until I die. You and I both know that it won't be long, after all I am 40 and you are 20 and we both know of my poor health every now and then."

Christine continued to sit on the bed this time staring at him until he threw a dress in her direction and she watched as it landed on the floor.

"Get dressed; we have an appointment with the Vicomte." Erik demanded as Christine bent over to pick up the dress.

A half and hour later, Christine sat at the vanity combing out her hair while Erik sat on the bed struggling to tie his boots. There was a knock on the door and Christine got up to answer it. Madeleine stood outside the door as nervous as can be and she said,

"Madame, the Vicomte de Chagny is here to see you." Erik suddenly stood up from the bed and ran over to the door where Christine stood and yelled at Madeleine,

"Keep him in the parlor, she'll be right down!" Christine turned around to face him and he said,

"Now you remember what I told you to tell him." Christine sadly nodded her head and began to walk out the door when Erik stopped her.

"Christine," She turned back around to look at him,

"Just remember that when I die you can go back to him and raise my children with him." Christine didn't say anything but she just turned back around and made her way out the door. Erik followed her as she walked down the stairs and into the large room in the front of the house. He stopped just outside the opening leading into the room and listened.

"Christine!" Raoul said jumping off the couch and running over to her. Christine accepted his hug and that made Erik's blood boil as he watched from outside the room.

_Don't you touch my wife again!_

"I came over to make sure that you were all right after yesterday and everything that happened."

"I'm fine. Erik's hurt as you probably presumed, but he's going to be all right too. He really acts as though he feels no pain, and he probably doesn't knowing him. He can take anything." And with that she gave out a little fake chuckle. But Raoul frowned.

"I didn't come here to talk or see about _him_. You know that. I want you to come with me and I won't stop until I get what you and I both want."

"Raoul, I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now, here with Erik. He is my husband and I am happily married to him."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It's true. Right now I am trying to take care of him as a good wife should be. He is my husband and I am his wife. Running away isn't going to change any of that. He would find me anyway and I would have to come back even if I didn't want to. Raoul, I want you to forget about me and get on with your own life. I want to always have you a part of my life, but not as lovers. I am married now." Raoul still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Christine, you didn't like Erik from the beginning. I remember how he held you the last night in his house on the lake and how you kept struggling to be free. I remember and I won't ever forget. You're not happily married by a long shot!"

"Raoul, if I really wanted nothing to do with Erik then why would I betray you and go sleep in his house many nights and weeks in the opera house and always promise to return? Because I wanted to be near him and just so you know, I never wanted to leave when he would make me!" Raoul stared at her dumbfounded.

"What I still don't understand is why you are rejecting me and yet you never wanted to marry him and you wrote to me when you got here begging to come and get you. You never turned away from my kisses here. Even when we stood on the balcony outside your room while Erik slept, you kissed me and didn't regret it."

Upon hearing this, Erik was enraged! Christine met Raoul outside after what they shared. She really didn't love him and was now playing both him and Raoul and he was nothing but a puppet on strings to her.

"I don't know what to say other than I am sorry. I didn't know what I wanted but now I know what's right. I'm sorry. There will always be a place in my heart for you and after Erik dies I will come back to you. But until then there's nothing that will be changed."

"Well, I know where I stand. But don't forget that I will always wait for you Christine, even if it's a thousand years. I am going back to Paris. That's where you'll find me." He touched her cheek and walked out of the parlor and through the front door. Christine sank onto the couch with her head in her hands thinking about what she had just done. She waited for Erik to come in to the room and congratulate her on driving her true love off but instead she heard his loud stomping footsteps go away from her and down the hall. She heard a door slam and then music poured throughout the entire house. Angry music as he pounded on the keys letting her know that he was extremely upset.

Christine sat outside the door of the music room waiting until the angry music stopped so she could go in and talk to her husband. Erik pounded on the keys angrily until his left shoulder began to throb in pain. _This damned shoulder and that damned boy! _He screamed in his head at his frustrated pain until he abruptly stopped the music, stood up and grabbed the entire score of _Don Juan Triumphant_ and threw it on the ground watching all the papers scatter all over the room losing their order and organization. Erik walked over them and opened the door revealing Christine sitting on the floor outside the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. Christine looked up at him and stood up.

"I was waiting for you to come out. I figured you would want to talk to me."

"What makes you think that I want to talk to you? I have nothing to say to you." He said pushing his way past her and stomped loudly down the hall to his study. Christine followed quickly taking two steps for every one of his.

"Erik! Why won't you talk to me? Why are you angry? You should be happy for I sent Raoul away to be with you!" Christine yelled trying to keep up with him. As soon as Erik reached his study he stopped abruptly and spun around causing Christine to crash into him. He stared at her silently for a moment and finally said,

"No you didn't. I had to make you and I heard every word between the both of you and I now know how many times he was in my house or around my house kissing my wife." Christine silently stood there as he turned back around and went into the room leaving the door open. She watched as he sat at his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out the piece of wood sitting it on top of his desk and then pulled out a small bottle, syringe and a tourniquet. Christine hated it when he did this to himself. She knew he was addicted and he always told her that it would kill him eventually and she would finally be happy.

"Erik, I really…" Christine started to say quietly but Erik knew that she hated it when he did this and that is precisely why he did it in front of her just now, so she would know how much pain she caused him. He sat the bottle down on the desk rather harshly and looked up at her as he tied the tourniquet on his right arm.

"You really what?" He asked his eyes becoming narrow as he stared at her through his mask.

"Nothing, I just wish that you didn't do that to yourself." Christine answered quickly and quietly to avoid another argument about how she should mind her own business about what he did to himself.

"Well, my dear, you make me do this to myself!" He yelled as he plunged the needle into his arm.

"Soon it will start to take effect and I will become the perfect husband." Erik said pulling the needle out of his arm as Christine put her hand over her eyes at the sight of his bleeding arm. Erik took off the tourniquet and put his hand over top of his blood and said,

"See? It's all over now. Everything will be perfect." Christine brought her hand down from her eyes and watched as he cleaned up his mess and put everything back in order. When he looked back at her she simply fled the room on to the back porch where she sat and stared at the sea wishing that her father where here to help her. If he were here, she would never be in the mess that she was in. She knew that she loved him, but his temperament mad her rethink her feelings for him.

Erik stood in the same spot he was at when Christine fled the room. He was already feeling one hundred percent better and he pulled his shirt sleeves down over his bruised arms with their collapsed veins and fastened the gold cufflinks. He would quit, if Christine wanted him to, he would do anything for her.

Christine sat staring at the ocean on her favorite lounger when Erik quietly walked outside and sat beside her in another lounger. They let silence hang around until Erik couldn't stand it.

"Christine, do you really want me to stop all of this?" He asked.

"I-I…nevermind." She started to say but feared his anger or sarcasm.

"What is it dear? Tell me." He said softly.

"Yes, I want you to stop all of this, but I'm afraid that if you do stop then you will hurt me and be nothing but angry for the rest of your life. But I don't want to be a young widow either for both of our sakes."

"What would be in it for you if I didn't die?" Erik asked.

"I don't want you to die. I docare aboutyou and I really would like for our children to have at least one memory of their father."

"Oh Christine, I have wished to die and have done so many things that should have killed me that won't. For some unfortunate reason, I won't die."

"Well then I guess that nothing is wrong with any of this." Christine said with sarcasm taking her gaze off of him and staring back into the ocean. Erik continued to stare at her in shock of how she just spoke to him. Was she actually getting an attitude of her own and beginning to fight back? He wanted her to stand up for herself but not to him for he didn't want her to think that she would get away with talking back and having the upper hand in their relationship, he allowed her to get away with it this time, but it won't be happening again.

Christine stared at the ocean in fear. She just talked back to him and now she was sure another one of his _easy_ punishments was coming. She bit her lip as she worried about what he was thinking as he sat on the other lounger and for the first time not opening his mouth. After what seemedlike an eternityof not speaking, Erik finally looked at her and said calmly,

"I think it would be wise if you didn't talk back to me again. I allowed you to do it this time, but it won't ever be happening again." And with that he stood up and went in the house slamming the screen door behind him. Christine shrank back at the sound of the slam and felt sick to her stomach. She hated living in fear. No one knows how it feels until they experience it and she was. Fear in her own home where she was supposed to be able to be herself, comfortable and happy. Not fearful.

Hours later Christine was going mad listening to that awful music coming from Erik's music room as he pounded out the notes on the piano. She wished that he would get over this anger and be civil to her while she paced down the long hallway back and forth until she finally made up her mind to go in and apologize to him and reveal the feelings she had for him, that she did care for him and that she would grow to love him. She listened to the angry music as she quietly and fearfully turned the doorknob.

She stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her while she stared at his back. She looked on the floor to see the papers still lying all over the floor where he threw them earlier along with his mask. She carefully stepped around the papers and walked up behind him putting her hand on his head. Erik stopped playing and closed his eyes at the feel of her touch as she worked her way around to his face and caressed his scarred face in a manner as if it were the smoothest face in the world. He did not dare stop her for this was the first time anyone touched his naked face besides himself in such a wonderful manner. He slowly turned himself around on his stool staring up into her blue eyes of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he could only make out while slowly giving in to his tears. He leaned his head forward and pressed it into her waist while she stood quietly caressing his head and crying with him.

"Just know that the reason I talked back to you was because I want you to stop because I do care about you, even if I am the only person who has ever cared about you, I care an awful lot about you and I want you around for a long time with me." Erik began to cry harder for finally hearing someone say that they cared about him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she stood silently allowing him to cry while crying herself.

"I love you so very much." He whispered throughout his sobs.

"I know." She said leaning forward kissing his head. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't sure if she were fully in love with him.


	11. Escape

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay between updates, you have probably heard that there was recently a rollercoaster accident in Cincinnati at King's Island, well just my luck my sister and I were among the injured on that ride so during recovery I have been thinking about updates on my stories and I finally am to the point where I can sit at my computer for a little while and write, so once again I apologize and I will try to be more prompt on my updates. Thanks!**

Chapter 11-Escape

Christine blinked her eyes. It was extremely early in the morning, 2:00 to be exact and she had been tossing and turning all night thinking about her husband using morphine in front of her. She knew he used it, but it frightened her to see him do it.

Erik slept peacefully beside her. Why wouldn't he? Christine was able to make him believe that she totally forgave him for everything he did to her the previous day. They made love over and over that night and now she was remembering how much she hated her husband for the things he did. She did love him for the genius he was, but for the things he did to her and Raoul, she hated him. She knew what she planned to do and she quietly made her way out of her bed.

Christine stood at the foot of her bed and made her way over to the closet where she quietly pulled out a dress, undergarments and a small duffle bag with a nightgown and more undergarments. She picked up her shoes and dropped one on the floor. She looked at Erik in alarm, but he just made a small noise and turned over on his side. She quietly dressed in the bathroom and made her way into the bedroom again where Erik still slept on the same side. She looked at him and said 'farewell' in her mind before she left that bedroom.

She quickly made her way downstairs and past the study before she remembered that she should search for some money. She knew Erik had a lot but she didn't know where he kept it. She frantically searched throughout his desk for any money. Not finding any she gave up easily for she knew where she was going and she knew that Raoul would have plenty of money. She was certain that he would still be at his hotel.

She quietly closed the front door of the house and made her way down the tiny lit street toward the direction of all the shops and restaurants. She walked quickly due to nervousness and anxiety. This was the night, the last night that she would ever have to see Erik again. She thought on her way why she didn't do this earlier, but she knew that she loved him before, but after tonight she realized how she didn't want her life to be that unhappy and filled with ups and downs every single day.

Out of breath from walking quickly, she finally made the two miles to the hotel a half hour later. The front of her calves burned from walking so quick and her side was hurting quite a bit, but she pushed on into the building and up to the front desk.

A burly old man was dozing in and out at the desk and when Christine approached his eyes opened more.

"Please Monsieur; I need you to tell me which room the Vicomte de Chagny is staying in." The man looked at her for a moment and then reached behind him where he grabbed the registry book and threw it on the desk.

"Look in there Madame." He said noticing her wedding ring. She quickly flipped through the book until she caught the right date and searched down the page. After what seemed like forever she found his name and room number, 1162. He still hadn't checked out! She felt her heart begin to flutter and she quickly shut the book and ran up the stairs yelling,

"Thank you!" She ran all the way up the stairs and down the hall almost running past 1162. She banged on the door a few times until finally she could hear someone moving around inside. Finally the door opened and Raoul stood there in front of her, quite surprised to see her standing there.

"Christine! What are you doing here?" Christine kept her emotions together and pushed herself past him and into the room.

"I, uh, escaped tonight and we have to get out of here quick." Raoul looked at her quizzically.

"I had to tell you all those things this morning because Erik made me. He bound me up the other night and then tonight he injected morphine right in front of me. He made me watch as he deliberately shoved a needle into his arm. My whole life with him is terrifying. I love him so much, but I can't live like this!" She was shaking while he held onto her shoulders and sat her down on the bed.

She let out a little sob and a hiccup as Raoul sat and let her cry for a few minutes. Finally he rose and said,

"Well let's get out of here." Christine stood up too and helped shove stuff into his suitcase.

45 minutes later they left that hotel room and Raoul went to the front desk where he checked out. Outside, Christine hailed a cab and waited until he came out to join her. They got a very sleepy driver who barely helped them get their things inside. Once they were settled and on their way to the train station, Christine leaned against his shoulder telling him all about their marriage and how Erik treated her, so strange. One minute he was a loving husband, the next he was a raging maniac. Raoul put his arm around her and assured her that they would go back to his place outside of Paris until he could find them somewhere else to live and she could forget all about Erik.

Erik woke up before the sun that morning and looked at the clock, 5:21. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that the place next to him was empty. He quickly rose out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. Buttoning it up, he made his way out of the room and down the hall. He checked all the bathrooms and bedrooms before making his way downstairs into the kitchen. He checked the back porch, his study, the main room and finally became worried. _Where was Christine?_ He ran back upstairs into their bedroom where he threw open the closet door and checked all of her dresses and nightgowns. He knew how many of each she had. He then noticed that her white dress with the navy blue trim was missing along with the large brimmed hat that matched along with her white lace nightgown. He quickly dressed, threw on his cloak, hat and mask and jotted down a note telling Madeleine that he and Christine went on a trip for awhile and she could have off until they returned. He quickly made his way out into the stable where he hitched his horse and took off.

Raoul and Christine arrived at the train station during the early hours of sunrise, when it is still more dark than light. Raoul helped her out of the carriage and they made their way inside to the ticket booth. He ordered two tickets for Monsieur and Mme. Duchesne to depart on the earliest train to Paris. They were told that the earliest train that left for Paris was at 11:00 that morning.

Erik arrived at the hotel in less than ten minutes and rushed inside to see the same old man that Raoul and Christine spoke to earlier. He pounded his fist on the desk to wake the man up and asked urgently,

"When did the Vicomte de Chagny check out?" The man began to get the book but Erik shouted at him,

"I don't have time to look through the book! I want all details, NOW! When did he check out and who was with him?" The man became a little scared of Erik's mask and crazy behavior.

"Uh, about an hour ago."

"Who was with him?"

"A young woman, with dark hair and she had a large white hat on. They left not long after she arrived." Erik turned his back on the man and ran out of the hotel. He got back on his horse and knew exactly where to go, to the train station. They were going to run.

Christine bit on her slender fingers nervously and began pacing as Raoul sat on a bench watching her.

"He's getting ready to wake up and he'll be here before 11. He's going to know exactly where I am. Our escape plan is going to backfire. He'll take me away again, but this time it will be forever. Oh Raoul, I'm so frightened. After his last punishment, what will it be this time?" Raoul finally stood up and said,

"He will have to kill me first before he can touch you. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, I can assure you of that. Look what happened the last time, I defeated him. He's only got one good arm now." Christine smiled faintly but still worried.

"Come on; let's get some breakfast in that restaurant over there."

They made their way inside the crowded restaurant across the street from the train station. The waitress made them wait a few minutes before giving them a place to sit down. They both ordered tea and Raoul lit a cigar.

Erik made his way toward the train station; he could barely see it in the bright early morning sun. When he finally arrived, he ran inside the building and asked when the next train for Paris left. The man behind the counter told him it was at 11, but there were no more seats. Erik nervously looked around the crowded station but didn't see anyone that resembled Raoul or Christine.

"Sir, I need your help. Were there a young man and a young woman that got tickets for that train? She had on a white dress and a matching hat with dark hair. They both were in their early 20's. The man looked at Erik puzzled for a moment and then suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Yes, Monsieur and Madame Duchesne, they should be getting on that train you asked about."

"Sir, I need to get on that train. That woman is my wife and she is trying to leave me. Please, I need your help." Erik urged the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but the train is sold out." Erik pulled the Punjab lasso from beneath his cloak and said in a darker tone,

"Give me a ticket and there will be no harm done to you. Trust me Monsieur, I know how to use this well." The man swallowed hard and said,

"Please, go sit over there and when I exchange your ticket with another passenger I will gesture for you to come back."

"Good man." Erik said backing away and sitting on a bench where he could watch the man closely. He watched the man write something down in a book, go over to another passenger and explain some kind of situation, while the passenger got somewhat angry but understood. The man returned to behind the counter and waved his hand toward Erik who instantly was up.

"Here Monsieur, this was the best I could do. It's not in their same quarters, but you can still access any part of the train." Erik took the ticket and threw down some money before making his way outside. He stood in a corner keeping his hat down low concealing his face. But he somehow thought this wasn't good enough. He wanted to disguise himself from Christine until they got to Paris so he could kidnap her easily when Raoul wasn't around, instead of having to go through that ordeal again. He went back inside and bought a package of cigars. He went back out to his corner, concealed himself again and lit a cigar. He coughed a few times and remembered why he gave up the opium pipe to morphine, because it burned the throat.

Raoul and Christine made their way back to the train station at about 10:15. She was feeling a little bit better and safer on Raoul's arm when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is that Erik over there?" He said pointing to a black figure standing in the corner smoking. Christine's heart jumped into her throat and she looked closer to the figure. But when she watched him take a drag of the cigar, she suddenly let out a loud sigh.

"No, Erik won't smoke. He used to smoke opium, but he said that he was afraid it would ruin his voice and so he would never smoke again. No, no that's not him." She said shaking her head with a little bit of worry left inside of her.

"If you're sure?" Raoul said.

"Yes, I am sure." They made their way over to a bench and sat down not noticing the man in the corner watching them. Erik became angry, he clenched his fist in his right hand suddenly feeling the pain in his shoulder. He watched his wife talk to this young man and wanted to kill Raoul right then and there. But he knew that he couldn't. He vowed to himself and to Christine that he would stop acting like a lunatic animal.

15 minutes later the train pulled up. The passengers began making their way to the cars and Erik watched Raoul and Christine board before he got in line to board. As he stepped up to the man taking tickets, the man looked at it and said,

"Sir, third class boards down there." He said pointing toward the back of the train.

"But my ticket says first class." The man continued to look at his mask and pointed,

"Down there." Erik not wanting to cause a scene because of his damnable mask stepped out of the line and made his way toward the end of the train where they finally let him on. He made his way all around the train searching for Raoul and Christine, but they were nowhere to be found.

Christine sat inside of their second class cabin and stared out the window as the train blew its final whistle and began to leave the station. She felt relieved that she was leaving. Raoul sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder,

"Say goodbye for today is the start of a new life for you." She took his hand in hers and turned around to face him, taking him into an embrace.

"I'm sad but happy at the same time. I don't know if what I'm doing is right."

"It's better for you." Raoul said reassuring her. She smiled at him and took his face into her hands and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she whispered,

"You're right."


	12. Reunion

Chapter 12-Reunion

The next morning Christine woke up to the bumpiness of the train and blinked her eyes for a few seconds until she could see clearly. She looked over to where the couch was in their cabin and saw that it was empty. Raoul fell asleep there last night, she remembered them having a conversation in the dark before she fell asleep. _Maybe he went to get breakfast_. She thought sitting up all the way; in the meantime she could change out of her nightgown and into her dress and hat. She did just that, but when Raoul did not return within the hour, she began to worry about him.

Her mind raced about all sorts of things that could have happened to him and her heart began pounding very rapidly. She decided to look for him, it would make her feel better when she found him and yelled at him for worrying her. The thought of her scolding him calmed her a down a little and she opened the door. She locked the door and as she turned around Erik was there to greet her. She let out a startled scream but he grabbed her arm tightly and said darkly, "Unlock the door and get back in your cabin." Christine stared into his angry dark eyes and did exactly as he said.

As soon as she stepped into the room and he followed her, he closed the door quietly behind him locking it and turned back to see her standing by the small couch.

"Erik! What are you doing here?" She asked angrily, "And what have you done with Raoul." He stared at her surprised that he wasn't the one doing the yelling, but he kept his cool, knowing that Raoul was a safe distance away from them and Erik kept his promise about not killing the boy.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your plans of escape, my darling, but this little trip of yours should prove that you are mine now. As for your little lover, he is locked away with the authorities on the account of kidnapping my wife." She stared at him with her mouth open in disbelief and finally began shaking her head.

"You are truly unbelievable. I actually began to feel something for you and then you turned crazy as soon as your rival entered my life again. Did you know that before you were acting like a crazy lunatic I actually told him that I was choosing to stay with you! Then you found out about him and went off like some maniac animal. Sometimes I think you are the most amazing person that ever walked this planet, and other times I think you are the most selfish person whose only happiness for you to fulfill is your own. You never think about anyone else but yourself! What about me? If you loved me as much as you say you do, then you would make me happy also! Don't you ever think of how wonderful things would be if both of us were happy? There is no possible way that you are happy in this marriage because I'm not happy!"

"Are you finished now?" Erik asked sitting down on the couch. She just glared at him.

"Well, in all actuality I am quite surprised to hear these words from you. It almost sounds like you are giving me a second chance at this marriage thing." Erik said proudly leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I never gave you a first chance; you took any choice I had away from me." Christine said looking away from him with disgust.

"Well it looks as if you don't have a choice this time either. You will come back home with me where we will play perfect husband and wife if we have to." Christine turned her back on him hugging herself around her chest. She really hated him; right now there wasn't a single ounce of love coming from her body. She felt as if nothing but hate was oozing out of every pore and opening in her body for this man. She spun around to see him standing now right in front of her. She kept her distance and moved around behind him as he spun around to keep looking at her.

"But that's not fair!" She yelled like a child throwing a tantrum. Erik pushed her backwards and she landed ungracefully on the couch.

"Oh shut up would you? One thing I hate about women is they always talk too much and too loud." He sat down next to her while she crossed her arms and looked away from him staring out the window as the tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

Erik in the meantime went through his pockets and found that pack of cigars he bought the day before.

"Guess I won't need these anymore." He said tossing them across the room and into a small wastepaper basket.

Later that afternoon sometime between lunch and dinner, the train came into Paris. Erik grabbed Christine who grabbed her small bag and led her off the train. Christine and Erik stood by a cab as Erik spoke with the cabdriver about how much it would cost to take them to the best hotel in Paris while Christine stared at the crowd of people that came off the train and watched as the train crew came off. She finally saw two security guards lead Raoul off in handcuffs over to the police carriage. By this time the driver was getting up in the front of his carriage and Erik put Christine's small bag in the back when she screamed,

"Raoul!" He saw her as he was pushed and yelled back to her. She reached her arms out to him but Erik quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the carriage. They began to move and she pounded her fists against the small back window.

"Oh Erik! I hate you!" He gave her a cynical laugh,

"No you don't." She sat back down silently and cried. After a little while of this Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He attempted to turn her towards him, but she struggled.

"Listen to me." He said gently. She continued to stare down as he continued,

"Just give me a chance, I promise I can be a good husband." He said in almost a pleading tone. She finally did look back at him,

"I did give you a chance and you went crazy."

"Give me a chance without that boy. Please don't ever see him again, give me the chance that you want to give him."

"I can't. I can't look at you the same way I look at him. He's sweet and loving, you're dark and dangerous. Even if we stay together, I will never be able to get into your thoughts. You will never learn how to love correctly. You're forty years old and you haven't learned a thing yet, you never will!"

"Since you're such an expert, teach me! I haven't learned anything about love from you either!" Erik said feeling the anger rising back up into his throat. Christine sat speechless staring at him and sunk back into the seat.

"What's the point?" She asked under her breath.

**A/N: I apologize that this chapter is really short, but I have the next one all planned out, just have to get it on paper.**


	13. The Proposition

Chapter 13- The Proposition

Erik and Christine's cab pulled parked on the street in front of a very expensive hotel and Erik paid the driver extra to go inside and get a room for them. They waited without speaking as Erik pulled Christine's bag out of the back and the driver came out with a key. He handed it to Erik as Erik handed him a wad of bills and the driver's eyes became huge and he thanked Erik over and over and Erik grabbed Christine's arm and led her inside. He hid underneath his hat as they quickly made their way across the crowded lobby and restaurant.

They walked silently up two flights of stairs until they reached their room, 240. Erik unlocked the door and led Christine in. She stood in the dark while he put her bag on the floor.

"Should I light a candle?" She asked while gazing across the room to the window where the sun was setting.

"No need for that." Erik said walking back over to the door where he flipped a switch and an electric light came on. Christine realized how much this room must have cost but she didn't let her excitement show. Instead she just looked around the room at the massive four poster bed and she also realized that this was the first time that she stayed somewhere that was a lot of money. She sat down on the bed and faced Erik who already sat down at the desk. He was writing something on a tablet.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." She answered quietly even though she was starving.

"Christine, you are not a child anymore stop playing these childish games and tell me what you want or I'll pick it myself." He said getting quite annoyed at her. This made her mad and she jumped up,

"Then pick it out yourself!" She yelled running into the bathroom. She began to run water for a bath and began to undress. She hated him; she hated being here with him. Maybe if she took a long bath she would feel a little better and she could go straight to sleep when she got out.

Erik picked out an entrée for Christine and as he heard the bathwater running he took it downstairs and turned it in where the man at the front desk said it wouldn't be too long. Erik returned upstairs and waited until dinner. He decided to be nice and went through Christine's bag and hung up all of her clothes so they wouldn't be totally ruined. He hung up her blue dress and even straightened out her hat so it wouldn't be ruined also.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Erik answered to see a young maid standing there.

"Your dinner Monsieur." She said handing a tray of food to him. He took it from her and thanked her. Erik sat the tray down on the desk and opened the bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and produced a small bottle from the pocket of his cloak and poured a few drops into one of the glasses. This would knock Christine out for the evening so he could take care of business.

Erik knocked on the door of the bathroom,

"Christine dinner is here." He said through the door. Christine jumped at the sound of his knock and after he said what he needed to, she relaxed back in the water. She began to scrub continuously all over her body and her stomach growled. She couldn't take it anymore, especially since she could smell chicken coming from the next room. She pulled the drain from the bathtub, stood up and dried off with a towel. She looked around the room frantically and realized that her nightgown was still out in her bag. She quietly knocked on the door where Erik answered,

"Yes?"

"Erik, I need my nightgown I left it in my bag. Can you please hand it to me?"

Erik sighed out loud and grabbed her nightgown from the bed where he placed it. He opened the door slightly and put his hand in the bathroom holding the nightgown. Christine stared at the hand holding the nightgown and quickly grabbed it. The hand disappeared and shut the door again.

A few minutes later, Christine emerged from the bathroom to see Erik sitting at a small table waiting for her. She quietly sat down across from him silently and began eating the wonderful food. Erik watched her for a moment as she ate and drank down half of her wine before he started eating himself. They finished their meal within twenty minutes of silence.

Christine stood up from the table and felt a little dizzy. _I must be exhausted from the events from yesterday and today._ She thought as she lay down on the bed. Erik watched her and began cleaning up the plates and glasses quietly. She shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Is everything all right dear?" Erik asked sweetly with a little bit of evil in his voice.

"Just fine, I'm really tired." She answered in a clipped tone. Erik sat down and pretended to be doing some kind of work until she finally fell into a deep sleep. He could hear her labored breathing and quietly stood up, put on his cloak and hat, turned off the light and left the room.

Erik crossed the brightly lit lobby which was now desolate and stepped out into the warm night air of Paris. He looked around at the city life surrounding him. Couples walked past him arm in arm, laughing with one another while others stood next to him kissing one another passionately. He watched all of them with disgust and jealous rage. He clenched his teeth and held up his hand and watched as a carriage slowed down to a stop and he walked up to it, told the driver where he was going and climbed in the back.

Erik rode on through the higher class of the city to where it turned into the slums and the carriage continued to push on until he reached the jail. He felt the carriage stop, took some money out of his purse and secured it beneath his cloak.

The door opened and Erik climbed out, paid the driver and stood beneath a dark and looming building. The cab quickly took off and he stood there alone among the poor who were in a corner of the building standing around a small fire in a metal trash can. Prostitutes roamed the streets and before he was able to make one step toward the building, one approached him.

"Would you enjoy some company tonight love?" She asked to the left side of Erik's face. He turned to face her giving her a full glimpse of his mask and she seemed a little startled but remained persistent.

"My dear woman, animals such as I don't know what 'company' is. Go find someone else and leave me alone." He took a step past her and made his way inside the barred doors and walked up to one of the guards.

"Who are you?" A burly guard in a uniform asked.

"I'm here to see Raoul Vicomte de Chagny."

"Not tonight, the Vicomte is being sentenced tonight. He will receive no visitors, especially mysterious ones that wear a mask." Erik rolled his eyes at the comment and continued,

"But I am the man who had him arrested and I would like to speak to him on account of why I put him here."

"Go on back then. Cell B-147. Follow that hallway and take a right at the first corridor, which is the B cells." The man said pointing to a hallway to his right. Erik thanked him and followed his directions. The cells started at 100 and he looked at all the prisoners in the individual cells as he passed them. Some of them made calls out to him on account of the nice clothes he wore. It was too dark and dingy for them to get a glimpse of the gleaming white mask as he quickly walked by.

Finally he arrived at cell 147 and looked in to see Raoul's back turned away from him and toward the back wall. Erik cleared his throat and said out loud,

"Vicomte." Raoul turned around and looked at Erik standing there. He was very angry.

"You fucking bastard!" He screamed running over to the cell bars.

"Why the hell did you come here?" He screamed at Erik.

"Calm down, I just want to talk to you." Erik said in a calm manner.

"You want me to calm down? I did nothing wrong. You're the one who has been doing everything wrong. You should be in here set up for your death, not me!" He screamed back at Erik again.

"I have a proposition for you. That's why I came to see you tonight. How much time are you going to get here?" Erik asked in a normal tone. Raoul's racing heart of rage finally slowed down to normal and he sat down on a small cot.

"I led the police to your house, but you were already gone. They looked upon me as a madman. I had them search all of Paris for you but nobody knew of your whereabouts or Christine's for that matter. So they thought I was some kind of deranged idiot and now they think I have kidnapped Christine. Erik, I am in big trouble here and there seems to be no future for me. So you finally got what you wanted. Why don't you just take a pistol out of your cloak and shoot me to get my misery over with?"

"No, I can't do that even though I have thought about it on occasion."

"Why not? You had no other problem killing anyone else for that matter."

"Well for one, I don't shoot anybody and two I gave Christine my word that I would never kill you. However, I can be an understanding man. I will get you out of here if you promise never to talk to Christine again until I am dead which I assure you shouldn't be long enough for your love to grow cold."

"What are you talking about?" Raoul stood up again wanting to hear more out of this crazy man's mouth.

"I have been alone for fifty years and now that I have someone I don't want to let her go. I don't have that much longer and I am in love with her. Sometimes I think that she has some kind of feeling for me too. But when you come around everything is horrible again. Please just stay away until I die. In fact, I will gladly give her to you once I'm dead. I hope the best for you both once that happens. But until then, don't take her away from me." Erik never begged anyone besides his mother for something, but he was desperate at this point.

Raoul sat back down again.

"Erik, you can't make someone love you. She is not your property, when you talk of keeping her you can't keep anyone. She's not a possession; she's a young woman, free to make her own choices." Raoul felt that he was teaching someone a great deal younger than him something besides someone more than twice his age.

"I know that fool! But she is mine now since she's married to me. If you give me your word that you won't go anywhere near her until I am dead, then I will devise a plan to get your ass out of here. Think about it tonight and I will be back tomorrow night." Erik said tipping his hat and walking back down the same dark corridor as he came in.

Raoul lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about his conversation with Erik. He knew that if Christine wrote him a letter begging for him to come to her he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. But he also knew that he would rather wait for Erik to die and then be able to have Christine for himself instead of wasting away in this hell hole. He felt torn between both worlds and he wasn't sure if he could trust Erik or himself to stay away from her for that matter.

Erik rode in another cab back to the hotel and thought about the situation himself. He wasn't sure if he could trust Raoul to stay out of their lives and maybe the best way to prevent that from happening was to keep him in jail. But then he thought of his dear Christine, he wanted to release him for her, to make her happy now and make sure that she had a future once she was widowed.


	14. Christine's Future

**A/N: Sorry everyone I know it has been a really LONG time since I have updated anything, to make a long story short, I have moved to twice since my last update and I am getting ready to move again so I apologize. But anyways, I plan to continue with this story and update more often like I used to.**

Chapter 14- Christine's Future

The next morning the sun poured into the room and Christine opened her eyes squinting at the light. She rubbed her forehead feeling a little lightheaded to see Erik curled up sleeping in a chair, his hair ruffled, mask crooked and yet he still kept his shirt buttoned all the way up.

The last she remembered he was sitting in that same chair reading a newspaper he picked up at the train station in Nice. However she found it odd that he was reading a recent newspaper since he didn't care too much about the present and the news surrounding it. She figured he must have fallen asleep right after she did. She stretched her arms out and silently rose out of bed. As soon as she stood up, his eyes popped open and he said,

"Did you sleep well my dear?" She stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Good to hear, well wake up a bit and I'll order breakfast. Are you hungry?" She nodded at him again.

"What would you like?" She stared at the ceiling for a moment and replied quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm hungry for anything. But I definitely could use a cup of tea."

"Okay dear." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Erik made his way out of the room and downstairs fetching buttery croissants and tea for both of them. When he arrived Christine was still in the bathroom and he dropped a little sedative in her tea. Not as much as the previous night but enough to make her nap for a few hours.

She emerged from the bathroom and they dined at the small table in silence. After they were done eating Christine announced that she was still quite sleepy and would like to take a nap. Erik smiled and told her to get some more sleep while she got back in bed and fell asleep quickly. Erik put on his cloak and hat and quietly exited the room.

Raoul picked at the slop that he was given for breakfast and took a few drinks of the nasty water he was given when Erik walked up to the cell.

"Good day Monsieur." Erik said taking his hat off.

"Hello Erik." Raoul replied. Erik didn't hesitate to jump to the chase.

"Have you thought about what I said last night?"

"I have and unfortunately I don't really have a choice. I want to do what's best for Christine. And I know that by her living with you and you dying on her with me stuck in this rotting shell would not be good. I have decided to wait for her. All three of us know I will. I am a man of my word Erik and I give you my word that I will not have anything to do with her in the name of love while you are alive. I understand that it could be as close as six months or a few years and I am willing to make the sacrifice if I can be with her after you die. I have thought about your fate and the cards that life has dealt you and I think it's best to-"

"Don't you dare have any pity for me for you know nothing of me!" Erik shouted outraged at this remark.

"Don't interrupt me! If you listen I'm sure you will understand what I am getting at and you would agree with me if you would just shut up for two minutes." Raoul said back. Erik quieted and said,

"Continue."

"As I was saying I have thought about the cards that life has dealt you and I think you deserve a chance without anything getting in the way to love a woman and have her return the love to you. So with that said, I am going to stay out of the way and I am going to give you some advice on how to allow Christine to love you. She has loved you before, she no doubt loves you now. However think about this, every time you push and the harder you push, she's not going to submit you are only going to push her farther and farther away until she is gone. Do you understand what I mean?" Erik listened intently and let Raoul's words soak in. He did understand and made an agreement to himself that he was going to become a better husband.

"Yes I do understand and I think to only respect her I want her to be here when I release you this afternoon and I want you to explain our agreement to her so she understands that you are willing to do this to make things easier for us."

"I couldn't agree more." Raoul said looking down at the nasty food. He stood up and reached a hand out of the cell and Erik shook it while Raoul said,

"Sometimes being in love requires letting go for a minute."

"Indeed." Erik said and then let go. Taking his hat out from underneath his injured left arm he put it on and promised Raoul that they would be back to release him that afternoon.

"Oh please hurry, I don't think I can go on eating this nasty food." He joked. For the first time they had civil conversation and Erik smiled slightly and said,

"Oh I know, so for that reason I will get moving even faster." Raoul laughed while Erik hurriedly walked away. He felt wonderful. His heart was soaring, with Raoul in agreement to this, everything would work out wonderful.

Erik burst into the hotel room singing a tune from Mozart's opera "Marriage of Figaro." Christine opened her eyes instantly and looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Get out of bed my dear, I want to take you somewhere." Christine silently obeyed while Erik grabbed her bag and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Christine asked once they got out into the hall.

"You will see." He said locking the door and leading her down the hallway and stairs to the front desk.

"I am checking out." Erik said handing the man behind the desk his room key. Erik signed the book and they left, taking a cab to the prison where Raoul resided.

Once they pulled up, Christine's heart raced and she decided not to ask questions, but just follow Erik. They made their way to an office and spoke to an officer. Erik introduced himself and told the officer that he would like to have Raoul released from prison.

"But sir, are you sure you would like to have the charges you pressed against him revoked?"

"Yes sir." The man dug through a folder of papers and finally sat one on the desk in front of Erik.

"Sign here then" Erik signed and the officer gestured for them to follow him. Christine looked at Erik happily while they made their way to the prison cells. When they finally reached Raoul's the officer said,

"Monsieur you are released and all charges brought forth against you are dropped." Raoul stood up from his cot and waited patiently while the officer unlocked his cell.

"You are free to go." Raoul stepped through the cell looking at Erik and Christine and walked in front of them as they made their way outdoors. Christine couldn't hold back any longer once all three of them were outside,

"Ok, so what is going on?" She asked eagerly.

"I think we should all have a drink and we can tell you." Erik suggested. Raoul nodded in agreement.

"But first Monsieur don't you think you should get some clothes besides your prison clothes?" Erik asked Raoul.

"Oh I would but the thing is they took all of the possessions I had. Luckily I didn't bring too much money with me to Nice. I just had some sent to me from time to time."

"Well lets get you something to wear in the meantime." Erik said. Raoul shrugged his shoulders as they began to make their way to a nearby shop. Christine followed behind extremely scared and confused. Erik and Raoul were talking civil to one another? Erik was going to buy Raoul some clothes? They were all three going to have a drink? And what's worse, the two men had something to tell her? This could not be good.

She stood in silence while Raoul picked out a suit and Erik picked up the tab. Raoul changed in a nearby restroom and they all three headed to a small café. Once they were all seated and all drinks had been ordered, Raoul cleared his throat and began.

"Christine, Erik and I have been talking the last day and have decided that you are going to stay married to him and I am going to have no contact with you whatsoever." Christine's mouth opened in amazement and tears stung her eyes.

"Now, don't get upset my dear." Erik began.

"Raoul is going to wait for you until I die. And you and I both know that is not going to be too long. He is not going to find anyone else, he is going to wait for you." Christine stared at him in disbelief and looked at Raoul.

"Is this really what you want Raoul? To let me go, so easily?" She had a harsh tone in her voice.

"Yes, Christine I am in love with you and I always will be. But sometimes in order to be together you have to be apart for a minute. Everything that Erik has said is true. I am going to wait for you, however long it takes. Be it six months or twenty years, I will still be there in the shadows waiting. But I am not going to talk to you until it is all over. If you write me letters, I will read them but I won't respond unless one says Erik is dead."

"But I am not safe with him!" Christine said loudly disregarding the fact that Erik was sitting right beside her.

"Oh Christine, I have just now started to realize the lighter side of his character and I believe you are." She just stared at the two of them with disbelief and took a sip of her tea.

"Well it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." She said giving out a loud sighing breath. She pushed her tea away from her disinterested in it.

"I must get going." Raoul said looking at his pocket watch. Erik nodded in agreement and they all three stood up while Erik laid some money down on the table.

"Good bye Erik. Christine I'll be seeing you." Raoul said turning to walk in the opposite direction. Erik took Christine's arm and tried to comfort her.

"Come on my dear." They began to walk back toward the train station and Christine turned around to see Raoul disappear around a corner and he was gone. She looked up at her husband and realized she must do everything in her power to make herself happy in her situation.


	15. Truly A Woman

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for allowing this story to go for so long without updating…life has given me a lot of changes and challenges…one of the best changes was a I had a daughter 18 months ago, so that and being a full time cosmetologist and single mommy doesn't leave for much time to write or even think about it, but hey, hopefully now things will change and give me more time. I thought about my stories last night and started reading them and decided that I wanted to write more. So we'll see what turns up but all day today at work I kept thinking of ideas for this story and I think I found a good one to stick to. So…on to it!**

Chapter 15- Truly A Woman

6 weeks had passed since Christine's escape. And even though she was back at home in Nice with her husband, she still waited each day for a letter from Raoul, but one never came. But at the same time, she did not anxiously wait for Erik to become more ill and die. She knew that if that happened, a part of her would die. Her thoughts were so conflicted as each day passed that it made her physically exhausted and ill.

For the third morning in a row, Christine sat in front of the toilet, ill as can be and she couldn't stand it. Something was definitely wrong and Erik was beginning to notice as she dragged herself off the floor and through the bathroom right back into bed.

"Ok, that's it, I have had enough, something is definitely wrong with you, I am going to send for the doctor to come out and have a look at you right away." Erik said standing over the bed looking down at his wife worriedly. Christine closed her eyes to block out the light and slowly nodded her head. At this point, she could care less if he told her that the house was burning down she felt so horrible. She rolled over on her side, pulled the blankets up over top of her and snuggled into the enormous pillows, drifting back to sleep.

Erik paced downstairs waiting for the doctor. He didn't know what was taking so long for the man to get there, Madeleine had been back for over an hour.

"Did you tell him it was urgent?" Erik asked her for the millionth time.

"Yes sir." Madeleine answered.

"What the hell is taking him so long? This is absolutely ridiculous!" Finally there was a knock on the door and Erik marched down the hall sending echoes off the walls with his heavy boots.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur, you called for me?" The doctor said cheerily standing on the front step. Erik clenched his fists to his sides, trying to resist his temper.

"Yes, it's my wife, she has been terribly ill the last few days and I can't even get her to get out of bed and eat something." Erik explained. The doctor stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Well, please, take me to where I can examine her." Both men walked up the stairs and down the hall to Christine and Erik's bedroom. Erik politely knocked on the door softly and opened it up to see Christine sound asleep in bed.

"Christine…" Erik said softly trying to wake her up. She slowly stirred and looked up to see the doctor standing alongside her husband.

"What is going on?" She asked sleepily.

"My dear, I called for the doctor to come examine you. You have been terribly ill these last few days and I am very worried about you. Please just comply with the doctor and let him do what he needs to do to make you feel better." Christine stared at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave." The doctor said looking at Erik. Erik nodded his head as well leaving the bedroom and shutting the door. He stood out in the hall, he was genuinely worried. What could be wrong with his dear, sweet Christine? He paced back and forth and even tried to listen through the door, but alas he was only human and if they were whispering or talking very low, he couldn't hear anything.

Finally the door opened and the doctor came out. Erik rushed down the hall at him and anxiously asked,

"What is it sir? Should I be worried? Is Christine ok?" The doctor chuckled and said,

"Do not worry, her illness is something very simple and will be treated in about 6 months."

"What do you mean 6 months? Is she going to be this ill for 6 months? My God she will die!"

"No, no, nothing like that and I hope she won't be like this for 6 months. It's very simple, he illness is a simple case of pregnancy." Erik stared at him in shock, mouth open and eyes wide. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say and the doctor smiled at him and said,

"Good day, see you in about 6 months." After the doctor walked down the stairs Erik finally answered

"Thank you." quietly, he opened the door to their bedroom to see his lovely wife. Christine was sitting up in bed, reclined on the pillows and reading a book. She looked radiant, not at all like she looked about a half hour ago.

"Erik, come sit next to me." She said patting the bed beside her. Erik came over and sat down beside her.

"Oh this is so overwhelming." He said quietly.

"I know, but I am so excited, this is the best day of my entire life. Erik, I am going to have a baby, our baby, that we made together." Erik sat surprised at what Christine was saying. For the first time since he had known her, she sounded like a grown woman. Not at all like the innocent child she once was, but a grown woman.

"I hate to sound horrible, but I didn't think that you would be excited because it was my baby growing inside of you." Erik said childishly. Christine feeling so motherly and lovely at this moment reached over and stroked his hair.

"You are my husband and I am meant to have children with you. I do love you Erik, now more than you will ever know. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have this baby that we are going to have." and with those words, like a child, Erik laid his head in Christine's lap, wrapping his arms around her waist while she sank her face into his hair. She kept quiet while he sobbed with joy.


	16. A New Life

Chapter 16-A New Life

As the rain settled in for another winter day, Christine's abdomen had really taken shape, and a rather large one. Erik anxiously waited all summer as she continuously got larger and larger and now that winter had truly set in, he knew that it could be any time now.

The telephone was becoming more and more popular and Erik insisted that one needed to be installed in their house in order to call the doctor when it was time. Christine stared at the thing on the wall when it was all finished and asked,

"How exactly do we use this thing?" Erik smiled at her and explained,

"It's quite simple dear, we have our own special number and the doctor has his, which I have written down and when it's time, we put this to our ear and use the dial to put his number in and when we hear his voice in the earpiece, we speak into this." He said indicating to the microphone on the box. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess I won't understand until I see it in use." He smiled at her and said,

"After the first time using it, you'll understand." She smiled back and sat down in a nearby chair. Things were going pretty well between the couple lately. Ever since Christine found out she was pregnant, Erik had treated her special. Almost like she was too fragile to touch and doing anything for herself was out of the question.

She sighed and reached for a nearby fan and began to fan herself. She was so hot these days carrying around all the extra weight. She kept little fans on every table of the house despite the cooler winter weather that had set in. Erik sat down next to her at the kitchen table and asked her if she was nervous.

"A little." She answered, "what if something goes wrong? What if I can't successfully have this child? I'm just worried." He put his hand on top of hers and said,

"Darling, everything is going to be just fine. I know it. Everything is going to go smoothly without any complications, I know that because I believe in you and I believe in…me and we together can only make a strong child." Christine smiled a little smile at his statement, but it didn't exactly ease her mind. She worried a bit about the child having a physical deformity like Erik's but she knew that even if it did, it wouldn't matter to her. She could never treat her child the way Erik's mother treated him. But she never brought up her little fear of it having a physical deformity to him, and he never mentioned it, even though she knew the fear was in him as well. As she looked out the window at the rain falling in the night sky, she announced that she was going to bed. Erik stood up,

"Get some rest my dear. I'm going to do a little work before I come upstairs." Christine kissed him on the lips and said,

"Don't stay up too late Papa." He smiled at her and watched her walk up the back stairs to their bedroom. When she disappeared he looked around the kitchen at all the new items that suddenly made their way in. Baby bottles and handmade bibs were on the counters waiting for a little person to use them. A baby buggy sat in the mud room waiting to be used along with blankets, clothes and a bassinet in their bedroom. It was joyous but a bit overwhelming as Erik took it all in, remembering when they bought each thing.

Later that night he went up to bed. He put on his pajamas and climbed into bed, wrapping up in four blankets as Christine slept with the window open and no blankets covering her. He shivered as he tried to get comfortable on the edge of the bed since Christine and the baby took up most of the bed leaving a little corner for him. But it was worth it. Christine was giving him the greatest gift and miracle he could ever ask for.

The next morning, Madeleine had prepared breakfast and Christine was not her usual hungry self.

"What's wrong dear?" Erik asked his wife gently.

"I'm just not feeling the best today. Some stomach pain. Maybe you should use that _thing_ and call the doctor." Erik became immediately alarmed and jumped up from his chair and rushed over to Christine.

"Is it time?! Are you sure?!" She smiled at him and said to him in a peaceful voice,

"Relax, it could be nothing, I just feel a little funny that's all. Now be a good father and call him." Erik rushed right over to the telephone and started to dial the number but he was so nervous he kept messing up and had to keep hanging up and redialing. Finally he figured it out and shouted on the phone,

"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY! HURRY!" Christine chuckled to herself and shook her head until another searing pain felt like it was cutting right through her and she practically fell out of the chair. Erik screamed his name in the phone and Madeleine helped her sit back up.

"Are you all right?" She asked Christine?

"Yes, yes I think so. If I just take some deep breaths it's all right, but that was a rather bad one."

About a half hour later, Christine was lying down on the sofa with the windows open in the chilly winter air, sweating and in some major pain. Erik paced the floor with his winter coat on shivering with cold and nervousness. The doctor had just arrived and seemed to be quite calm with his nurse as he rang the bell to the front door. Erik jumped about two feet high at the sound and ran over to answer the door.

"Where have you been? My wife is in pain and something is WRONG!" The doctor smiled at him and said, "It's awfully cold in here isn't it?" He walked over to Christine who was having a hard time comprehending what was going on throughout pain and trying to breathe.

"Well sir, it seems as if you are going to have a baby today. I want to get the madam upstairs into her bedroom and I'm going to need a lot of towels and sheets and a basin of lukewarm water." Erik just stood in shock, nervousness and excitement and when the doctor gave him a look as he tried to help Christine stand up, Erik quickly obeyed.

Erik was forbidden to stay out of the bedroom and as the afternoon fell into evening, he was becoming quite impatient. He read enough magazines and even thumbed through Christine's Lady's Magazine to keep himself occupied but it was useless. He just couldn't remain patient. If only he had some morphine to help put him to sleep he would be all right, but when Christine told him she was expecting, he decided to give up anything that would harm him or anyone else, and the morphine was the first thing to go. He did however pour himself a glass of cognac to hopefully relieve some of his nervousness and as he walked into his office to get some he heard footsteps coming down the back stairs into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see the nurse getting another basin of water and a clean cloth.

"Well?" He asked her. Startled, she turned around and said,

"It will be anytime now. We're coming close, I would say within the hour." And she hurried back up the stairs. Erik's mask had made her nervous. He sensed it when she walked in that morning with the doctor, but there was no use in thinking about stupid stuff like that now. Something greater beyond his wildest dreams was about to happen to him!

He walked back into his office and poured himself a glass, downed it, grabbed a bottle of wine and walked upstairs. Outside of their bedroom, Madeleine was standing anxiously waiting. When she saw Erik approach, she started to nervously walk away.

"It's all right, you can wait here with me." Erik said gently to her.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just anxious for the madam. I will get back to work now."

"It is quite all right, here sit down on the floor with me while we wait." Erik said sitting himself down on the floor outside of the bedroom door.  
"It's awfully quiet in there now." Erik said listening.

"It was a little louder before; I could hear the madam groaning and the doctor talking to her."

That worried Erik to think of his poor Christine in any pain, he opened the bottle of wine and drank straight from the bottle.

"It's going to be strange with a baby around." He said passing the bottle to Madeleine who looked quite surprised but took a drink as well.

"Yes, it will be quite strange. This new person who will depend on you for every need and admire you." She said. Erik only hoped his child would see him for who he is and not like the rest of the world who was afraid of him. She passed the wine back to him and he took another swallow. They stayed quiet for a while silently passing the bottle back and forth until finally there was some talking and a loud cry from a baby. Erik quickly stood up and swallowed hard anxiously waiting for someone to come out and let him in. Madeleine smiled at him and said,

"Well that sound can only be a good thing!" He smiled back and reached up to wipe away a tiny tear that formed in his eye and the door opened. The nurse came out and said,

"We're cleaning up sir, but congratulations on the arrival of your daughter." She went back in and closed the door behind her as Erik tried to process the information that was just told to him. He had a daughter, a little girl who could be as precious as can be. Christine's daughter and his. Finally after a few minutes of what felt like hours he was permitted to go in the room.

He stood by the door and looked in to see Christine sitting up in bed holding this tiny little bundle. He felt frozen; he didn't want to move any closer fearing that this was all a dream and that if he moved it would all disappear. The doctor and the nurse walked out of the room and said to Erik on the way out,

"We'll call the priest to have her baptized first thing in the morning." He nodded and said "Thank you." in a whisper and they left.

"Erik come here and meet your daughter." Christine said. He walked over to the bed and sat down looking at her tiny face. She was flawless, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" He asked Christine. She smiled and reached up kissing him, and through her happy tears she answered,

"No, she's absolutely perfect." He kissed her back and Christine handed him the baby and it's almost as if he knew just what to do. His fatherly instinct kicked in immediately and he carried her around telling her all about their house and her new world and her mother. Christine smiled and tried to hold back her exhaustion but she was soon fast asleep listening to the sound of Erik's voice as he talked softly to their daughter.


End file.
